


Mauvaise Habitude

by Timaelan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaelan/pseuds/Timaelan
Summary: Suite de Mauvais plan, publié sur ffnet. Après avoir la disparation de Vegito, chacun essaye de reprendre son existence là où elle en était mais certains souvenirs sont tenaces et laissent des traces inattendues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est la suite d'une fic publiée sur ffnet sous le titre de Mauvais Plan. Je préfère la mettre sur A3O parce que certains passages risquent de déraper sérieusement vis à vis des règles de ffnet. Pour autant, ce n'est pas du PWP (si vous venez pour ça, raté) donc pour suivre, il vaut mieux avoir lu Mauvais Plan (mon compte est sous le même pseudo).
> 
> On m'a demandé cette suite à plusieurs reprises et j'ai pris mon temps pour la concevoir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Quand elle sentit sa respiration revenir à la normale, Bulma rouvrit les yeux. Pendant un temps, elle ne vit rien d'autres que l'obscurité épaisse qui régnait dans la chambre. Puis sa vision s'adapta à la pénombre. 

Au-dessus d'elle, Végéta se redressa et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes écartées. La lueur timide de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre sans rideau l'enveloppait d'un faible halo. Il resta immobile un instant les bras le long du corps et elle observa les courbes saillantes de son corps nu. Son regard bleu remonta de son abdomen sculpté à sa poitrine puissante. Une fraction de seconde l'esprit de Bulma se brouilla. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était plus lui, c'était un autre. 

Cette pensée la choqua aussitôt et elle ferma les yeux à nouveau. Elle sentait sa semence tiède glisser entre ses jambes. Bien sûr que c'était lui. Aucun autre que lui ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Aucun autre? Aucun autre.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle et glisser sur le bord du lit pour se lever. Elle entendit ses pas assourdis sur la moquette épaisse, puis le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains. Enfin, le silence. Elle soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

Elle roula sur le côté pour saisir une bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit. Elle en but quelques gorgées au goulot tout en avisant le réveil. Deux heures vingt. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée. 

Elle entendit Végéta revenir dans la pièce et le regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle sur le lit avec un demi-sourire. Il souleva ses cheveux et nicha sauvagement son nez dans son cou, inhalant l'odeur de sa peau avec ferveur.

Le chatouillement lui fit lâcher un petit rire tandis qu'elle se tortillait pour lui échapper. Il la retint. 

\- Il m'en faut plus, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle leva un sourcil de défi amusé. 

\- Tu déconnes?

En guise de réponse il l'embrassa avidement et la plaqua contre la tête de lit. Elle lâcha la bouteille d'eau qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Elle émit un grognement de satisfaction tandis qu'elle sentait sa main parcourir son corps avec empressement. 

\- Tu as drôlement faim depuis que… tu es revenu, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il s'interrompit tout d'un coup et se figea. Elle posa des yeux inquiets sur lui pour tenter de comprendre sa réaction. Il semblait contrarié. Elle attendait avec incertitude de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ressentait un certain malaise face à sa mine soucieuse. 

\- Tu as raison, dormons, souffla-t-il subitement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Végéta? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton choqué.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il se laissa tomber sur le dos et ramena le drap sur lui. Il croisa ses mains sur son ventre et se mit à tapoter nerveusement l'un de ses index contre le dos de son autre main. 

Elle se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures et se rapprocha de lui avec précaution. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Chuchota-t-elle en posant son menton sur son bras.

Il posa un œil noir sur elle. 

\- Je suis crevé, j'ai envie de dormir, c'est tout, grommela-t-il.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mais il y a une minute, tu disais…  
\- Oublie ça, coupa-t-il en lui tournant le dos sans ménagement.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par son geste brusque qui lui cogna le menton dans le mouvement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une voix en elle la somma de ne pas insister. Elle se contenta d'une moue de mécontentement, qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas voir, et se leva avec irritation pour gagner la salle de bains. 

Elle se posta face au miroir et scruta longuement son reflet. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis la bataille contre Buu et ils lui tombaient maintenant au-dessous des épaules. Elle n'était plus allée chez le coiffeur depuis longtemps, elle qui se faisait une règle de vie de lui rendre visite au moins tous les trois mois. Les événements l'avaient détournée de cette préoccupation. Mais, autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, elle était encore belle.

Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu détourner Végéta de son désir? Elle soupira. Il était si lunatique que ses revirements d'humeur étaient la plupart du temps difficiles à prévoir et encore plus difficile à expliquer. 

Elle frissonna. La chaleur de l'effort et du corps à corps s'étaient dissipée et elle ressentait maintenant la fraicheur ambiante. Elle pénétra dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau chaude. 

La douche n'endormit pas sa préoccupation et quand elle en ressortit, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à la réaction de Végéta. En général, il en allait de son désir comme de son envie d'en découdre. Une fois qu'il s'éveillait, il lui restait chevillé au corps et Bulma était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était difficile de l'en détourner et de lui résister. Il avait toujours ce côté bestial qu'il fallait dompter et calmer, et à la vérité, c'était tout un art. 

Il était toujours impatient et il se préoccupait assez peu de l'endroit ou du moment. Elle avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois évité le pire avec Trunks qui déambulait innocemment dans la maison. Alors pourquoi avait-il subitement renoncé à son envie, si pressante quelques secondes auparavant? Ça n'avait rien de naturel pour lui. En réalité, elle était même sûre qu'il bandait encore, là à faire semblant de dormir en faisant la gueule.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain et contempla le corps du Saïyen moulé sous la couverture. Il n'avait pas bougé, tourné vers le mur pour être sûr de ne pas faire face à sa femme quand elle reprendrait sa place dans le lit. 

Elle se s'avança jusqu'au lit sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa sous les draps le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne s'était pas habillée et sa peau exhalait le parfum entêtant de son gel douche. Elle pressa son corps nu contre son dos et passa son bras par-dessus sa hanche et autour de sa taille. 

Il ne réagit pas mais elle perçut un changement dans sa respiration. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle ne savait pas toujours expliquer exactement comment la machine fonctionnait mais elle savait la faire fonctionner. 

Elle glissa sa main vers son entrejambe pour vérifier sa théorie. Il eut un sursaut.

\- Bulma! Tu vas me foutre la paix maintenant? Grogna-t-il avec humeur.

Elle ne se laissa pas décontenancé par son saute d'humeur et plaqua sa main sur son abdomen, comme pour le retenir sous son emprise.

\- T'es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? susurra-t-elle malicieusement.

Cette fois-ci, il la repoussa brusquement pour se dégager.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, je vais dormir ailleurs, grommela-t-il en se levant.

Elle s'assit d'un seul coup et le fixa avec perplexité.

\- Quoi? Coassa-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Il ne répondit pas et quitta la chambre sans un mot en laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Elle la fixa d'un air hébété pendant une minute. Quand elle comprit qu'il était sérieux, elle soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Pourtant, il bandait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait eu le temps de le sentir. Il bandait et il avait tout loisir de satisfaire ses envies. Et malgré tout, il avait décidé de lui tourner le dos. 

C'était d'autant plus incroyable que ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai. Il avait faim depuis qu'il était… revenu. Il avait faim. Faim d'elle. Plus que d'habitude. Plus qu'avant. Plus qu'avant cette fusion permanente entre Goku et lui. 

Un malaise tirailla ses entrailles subitement. Il avait plus faim d'elle qu'avant qu'elle ne couche avec Vegito. Comme si… Elle interrompit brutalement sa pensée qui glissait dangereusement vers une conclusion terrifiante. C'était absurde, tout ça ne pouvait pas avoir de lien. 

Elle se laissa retomber dans le lit et fixa le plafond intensément. Elle ne put empêcher son cerveau de reprendre son raisonnement. Est-ce que cette obsession pour le sexe qu'il avait développé depuis son retour pouvait avoir un lien avec ce que Végito et elle s'étaient laissé à faire? Non. Non, non, elle était convaincue que c'était plutôt due au fait qu'il était mort et qu'il avait cru tout perdre à un moment donné. C'était bien connu, frôler la mort allumait un appétit débordant de sexe, comme un instinct de survie et de reproduction. Végéta avait cru la perdre et la façon inespéré dont il l'avait retrouvée avait rallumé une passion nouvelle dans leurs ébats. D'ailleurs, on pouvait très bien faire le parallèle avec l'attention redoublée qu'il portait maintenant à Trunks alors qu'il s'occupait à peine de lui avant tout ça. 

Oui, oui, c'était là l'explication. Il n'y en avait pas d'autres.

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

Elle plaqua ses avants bras sur son front, comme pour mieux presser son petit crâne perdu. Pourtant toutes ses réflexions la ramenaient invariablement à Végito, ranimant chaque fois son malaise et sa culpabilité à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait cédé. Pas une fois, dans un moment d'égarement, plusieurs fois. Et… Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait aimé le faire sur le moment, même si elle ne le reconnaitrait jamais ouvertement.

Oublie ça, oublie tout ça. OUBLIE.

Mais Végéta avait-il oublié, lui? Cette question la tortura subitement et elle roula sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle aurait voulu hurler de frustration. 

Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Ça faisait deux mois que Végéta était réapparu et il n'avait jamais rien dit. Lâche comme elle était, Bulma n'avait jamais essayé de savoir si c'était parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ou parce qu'il refusait d'en parler, accordant un pardon silencieux. Mais s'il s'en souvenait? 

Il n'avait jamais laissé entendre quoique ce soit. Rien. Ni en parole, ni en acte. 

Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Penser à ça générait une panique indescriptible en elle. Elle avait repris sa petite vie tranquille avec son fils et son mari et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à la paix. Elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur tous les tourments qu'ils avaient endurés. Végéta qui avait accepté de se laisser posséder, s'était racheté en se sacrifiant. Il était revenu et elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Elle avait dérapé avec Végito mais tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié et elle était la première à clamer le droit de reprendre son existence là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle en avait bavé aussi et elle n'avait aucune envie de repasser par les affres du doute.

Elle espérait que le sommeil la prenne et resta immobile dans la pénombre, attendant que tout s'éteigne dans sa tête. Au lieu de ça, une idée sournoise rampa hors des limbes de ses pensées et pointa doucement dans sa conscience, provoquant un tsunami puissant. 

Et si Végéta se souvenait? Est-ce que Gokû se souvenait aussi? 

L'idée même la fit sursauter et elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche dans un geste désespéré. Kami est-ce possible? 

Elle avait fait demander au dragon d'effacer la mémoire de Chichi mais elle aurait aussi bien fait d'effacer la mémoire de tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Trunks avec étonnement.

Bulma cilla en s'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux sur la pâte à tarte qu'elle était en train d'étaler sur la table devant elle. Elle l'avait tellement martelée de coups qu'elle l'avait percée par endroit, rendant son fond de tarte inutilisable. 

Elle s'essuya les mains avec embarras.

\- Euh, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, bredouilla-t-elle.

Le garçon la fixa avec méfiance et hocha la tête. Elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait comme une bête curieuse. Elle faisait des trucs bizarres ces derniers temps, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle était trop distraite et son fils était suffisamment intelligent pour le remarquer. 

\- On aurait dit que t'essayais de la tuer, ta pâte. Tu es sûre que tout va bien maman? insista-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

\- Tout va bien chéri, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas très patiente, c'est tout.

Il émit un grognement incrédule et quitta la cuisine sans un mot. Elle passa son poignet sur son front avec soulagement. Elle savait bien sûr que tout n'allait pas exactement bien. Ça faisait presque une semaine que Végéta avait déserté la chambre. Il s'abrutissait de combats dans la salle de Gravité ou disparaissait des journées entières pour aller s'entrainer au grand air, mais il n'approchait plus sa femme et ça la tordait. 

Plus d'une fois, elle avait repensé à Végito, hésitant à croire que peut-être, Végéta s'était subitement souvenu et que ça pouvait être la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus d'elle. Il m'en veut, il sait que j'ai été avec un autre et il ne veut plus de moi. 

Pourtant son esprit était réticent à cette explication. Après tout, Végito n'était pas tout à fait un autre et puis, ce qui retenait Bulma de relier ce comportement à Végito, c'était que Végéta était par ailleurs resté tout à fait le même. Hors du lit, il était fidèle à lui-même. S'il avait voulu lui tenir rigueur de ses écarts avec sa fusion, il l'aurait rejetée tout à fait. Il serait rentré dans une rage folle et il aurait certainement quitté la maison. Il n'avait rien fait de tout ça et même, son humeur n'était pas complètement mauvaise. 

Ils mangeaient ensemble, ils avaient les mêmes discussions que d'habitude, ils riaient même de temps à autre. Mais quand la nuit tombait, Végéta regagnait la chambre d'amis comme s'ils étaient de simples colocataires. Et il n'avait pas un geste pour elle, même quand ils étaient seuls. Si elle tentait quoique ce soit de trop familier, il s'écartait simplement comme si c'était indécent. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire? 

Elle n'y tenait plus, elle avait décidé de lui poser franchement la question. Elle avait tout planifié. Elle le ferait le soir même, après le repas, et cette perspective la rendait nerveuse. Elle retournait dans sa tête le discours qu'elle allait lui tenir parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il lui explique. Elle ne devait lui laisser aucune échappatoire, elle allait devenir folle sinon.

\- Une tarte? A quoi? Demanda une voix qui la tira à nouveau de ses ruminations.

Son sang se glaça au seul son de cette voix. Elle leva les yeux lentement des pathétiques débris de sa pâte et trouva Goku, tout sourire devant elle. 

Elle le considéra comme s'il était un fantôme surgi de nulle part, invoquée par les pensées nauséabondes qu'elle ressassait constamment au sujet de Végito. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se mit à le jauger de la tête au pied et elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser furtivement au corps de Végito. Est-ce qu'il se souvient lui aussi?

\- Aux pommes? Je peux rester diner ce soir? Poursuivit-il en avisant le bol de pommes sur la table. 

Bulma se contraignit à reconnecter avec la réalité. 

\- Goku? Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Il pencha la tête.

\- Depuis ce matin, tu m'as pas vu arriver? C'est moi qui ai accompagné Goten et je suis dans la salle de Gravité avec Végéta. Cool, tes améliorations au fait.

Elle s'essuya les mains une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pour une raison étrange, elle se sentait intimidée par la présence du grand Saïyen devant elle, elle avait même l'impression de rougir.

Il lui sourit mais il sembla à Bulma que ce n'était pas le même sourire naïf et joyeux que d'habitude. Il lui parut ressembler plus au sourire narquois de Végéta. 

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ? Pour ce soir? Chichi est partie voir son père et Goten et moi, on est tous seuls.

Il avait demandé ça sur un ton implorant et sincère, comme un enfant qui quémande une friandise. Bulma se sermonna intérieurement de le voir autrement que comme celui qu'il avait toujours été, un enfant dans un corps de puissant combattant. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Si tu n'as pas peur de ma cuisine, tu es le bienvenu, répondit-elle.  
\- Ta cuisine? Oh, tu veux dire que tu vas confectionner tout le repas? Tu vas même pas demander à ton cuistot de nous faire un p'tit quelque chose? Reprit-il avec dépit.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard.

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire quelque chose au sujet de ma cuisine? Siffla-t-elle sourdement.

Il éclata d'un rire embarrassé.

\- Non. Non, non bien sûr. Merci de nous accepter à diner, Bulma, protesta-t-il en sortant de la cuisine avec empressement.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa pâte pour finir sa tarte mais très vite, elle abandonna son œuvre avec un soupir. Elle avait ruiné la pâte. 

Elle décida que Gokû avait raison dans le fond. Elle commanderait un repas pour tout le monde et s'épargnerait la peine de rater son plat une fois de plus. 

Elle sortit sur la terrasse et s'alluma une cigarette en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Elle observa distraitement les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin. Elle repensa à ce que Trunks et Goten avaient dit sur l'expérience de la fusion, que ça avait été comme s'ils avaient vécu toutes les aventures de Gotenk, deux esprits dans un même corps. Il en était certainement de même pour Végito, sauf à ce que la séparation opérée par le dragon ait altéré les mémoires.

Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter la proposition de Gokû. Le garder à dîner. Dîner avec Végéta et Gokû, quelle perspective. Elle frissonnait rien que d'y penser. En réalité, depuis le retour des deux Saïyens, elle avait très peu vu Gokû. Autant se l'avouer, elle l'avait évité. Ce soir, elle n'aurait pas vraiment le choix que de lui faire face et ça la rendait nerveuse. Surtout avec le comportement inhabituel de Végéta. 

Elle réalisa que la présence des invités compromettait aussi ses chances de discussion avec Végéta. Il faudrait sûrement remettre tout ça à plus tard. Une fois de plus. 

Un bruit familier la tire de sa rêverie et ses yeux se portèrent instinctivement sur la porte de la salle de gravité au fond du jardin. Le cliquetis du mécanisme d'ouverture se tut et la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Végéta. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la salle tandis que Gokû s'avançait jusqu'à lui. Les deux Saïyens échangèrent quelques mots que Bulma ne pouvait pas entendre depuis le balcon. Mais elle n'essayait même pas de capter leurs paroles, son regard s'était fixé sur eux et ne pouvait plus s'en défaire.

Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'elle les dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle les matait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, et elle sentit le rose lui monter aux joues. Elle détourna la tête avec embarras, comme si quelqu'un avait pu la voir, et écrasa sa cigarette hâtivement. Elle se sentait mal sans pouvoir identifier clairement la raison de ce sentiment. Si elle s'était totalement laissé aller, elle aurait pu pleurer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à Végéta. 

Elle regagna l'intérieur de la maison et s'efforça d'absorber toutes ses pensées dans la préparation du repas. Après avoir commandé le traiteur et dresser la table, elle monta dans sa chambre – leur chambre – pour se doucher. 

Enfermée dans le temple de la salle de bains, elle parvint à regagner un peu de contenance. Elle était une femme rationnelle, elle trouverait une solution rationnelle. Il ne servait à rien de laisser les émotions l'emporter sur sa détermination. Ils allaient manger tranquillement tous ensemble et quand Gokû et son fils seraient repartis, elle irait voir Végéta. Elle forcerait la porte de sa chambre s'il le fallait, et elle lui demanderait ce qui se passait. Il lui donnerait une explication, et elle, comme d'habitude, elle trouverait une façon d'arranger les choses. S'il ne voulait vraiment plus d'elle, il ne serait pas resté à la Capsule, à continuer sa petite routine comme si de rien n'était. Il tenait à elle et ça suffirait à Bulma pour aller de l'avant. 

Alors qu'elle cherchait des vêtements propres, elle resta hésitante devant son tiroir de lingerie. Elle avait instinctivement attrapé une simple culotte en coton mais son regard s'attarda sur le fouillis de dentelle et de satin dans le fond du tiroir. Elle mordilla sa lèvre avec indécision un moment puis plongea la main dans le fatras de tissus délicats.

Elle avait toujours adoré la lingerie, elle en possédait une quantité inimaginable. Il y en avait de toutes sortes et dans tous les genres et il n'y avait même pas suffisamment de jours dans l'année pour enfiler toutes les tenues. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Végéta appréciait vraiment tous ces trucs. Il n'était pas très difficile à allumer, et une fois chaud, il la préférait nue et nature plutôt qu'enroulée dans des chiffons sophistiqués. Il ne s'embarrassait pas beaucoup pour les lui enlever et les ruinait quasiment à chaque fois. C'était son côté primitif, le raffinement et les parades nuptiales n'avaient jamais été son truc. Du coup, Bulma ne portait plus sa lingerie que pour elle-même, quand l'envie lui prenait, et quand elle était sûre que Végéta n'essaierait pas de la lui arracher sauvagement. 

Elle reposa la culotte en coton et tira une culotte en satin noir brodée de fils cuivrés du tiroir. Elle l'enfila et changea également son soutien-gorge pour l'assortir avec le bas. Elle se contempla dans le miroir et se fit à nouveau la réflexion qu'il faudrait définitivement rendre une petite visite à son coiffure. 

Ses méditations furent interrompues par la sonnette de l'entrée et elle se rappela le traiteur. Elle se dépêcha de finir de s'habiller et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre l'entrée. Trunks et Goten avaient déjà ouvert au livreur et il avait porté l'ensemble des plats à la cuisine. Montés sur des tabourets, les deux garçons essayaient d'ouvrir les paquets fumants pour mieux se rendre compte des délices qu'ils renfermaient. 

Trunks avaient déjà passé sa main à l'intérieur d'une des boites pour en sortir un beignet qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer.

\- Trunks Briefs! Hurla Bulma.

L'enfant sursauta et lâcha le beignet immédiatement. 

\- Vous êtes sales, tous les deux! Aller vous laver avant de manger et dites à vos pères de faire la même choses si c'est pas déjà fait, grogna-t-elle en retirant les boites de leurs portées.  
\- Maman, on a faim, bredouilla Trunks d'une voix implorante.  
\- Alors dépêchez-vous de vous laver, riposta sèchement Bulma.

Goten était déjà sagement descendu de son tabouret, prêt à obtempérer sans discuter.

\- Est-ce que Goten peut dormir ici ce soir? Demanda Trunks, oubliant déjà ses tentatives de négociations.

Bulma fit une moue hésitante. Elle avait projeté une soirée tranquille en vue de son tête à tête plus que nécessaire avec Végéta, mais le sort semblait s'acharner à démonter tous ses petits plans. Elle réfléchit un instant et conclut que les garçons seraient vite endormis, et donc pas très gênants.

\- Il faut voir avec son père, on en parlera à table, soupira-t-elle.

Cette seule phrase arracha un cri de joie à Trunks. Bulma savait que Gokû ne refuserait sûrement pas. Elle observa les enfants monter à l'étage en chahutant dans les escaliers et finit par se mettre à sortir les plats de leurs emballages. 

Le repas fut loin d'être le moment joyeux qu'elle avait espéré. Vegeta et Gokû trainaient à la rejoindre à table et comme la nourriture refroidissait, elle se résigna à commencer avec les enfants sans les attendre. Goten et Trunks riaient et discutaient de leurs petits secrets d'enfants. Ils se mirent à débattre au sujet d'une cabane qu'ils étaient en train de construire et Bulma cessa rapidement de suivre leur conversation.

Elle trouvait que les deux chaises vides laissées par les Saïyens avaient quelque chose d'infiniment triste. D'habitude, quand il s'agissait de bouffer, ils étaient plutôt pressés de commencer. C'était comme si elle ne les reconnaissait pas, comme si ils l'avaient abandonnée et qu'elle avait perdu ses amis de toujours. Cette idée avait quelque chose d'angoissant et de sinistre que la bonne humeur des enfants n'arrivait pas à dissiper. 

Elle mangeait distraitement et elle n'avait pas fini la moitié de son assiette quand Trunks lui demanda s'ils pouvaient sortir de table. Elle lui sourit faiblement en hochant la tête. Trunks sauta de sa chaise et s'apprêta à partir en trombe quand il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Ça va pas, Maman? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais non, tout va bien mon chéri, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
\- T'es bizarre, releva-t-il une fois de plus. En plus, ça fait au moins deux jours que t'es pas allée dans ton labo… T'es sûre?

Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant.

\- Allez vous amuser et si vous voyez vos pères, dites-leur que je suis furieuse qu'ils ne soient pas venu manger avec vous. 

Trunks la regarda de ses yeux perçants et incrédules sans répondre. Derrière lui, Goten observait la scène avec son air légèrement effaré comme s'il était en train de se passer quelque chose de terrible. Il n'avait pas osé partir sans attendre Trunks et devait percevoir l'inquiétude de son ami parce qu'une préoccupation anxieuse se lisait également sur son visage d'enfant. 

\- Okay, lâcha Trunks avant de faire demi-tour et de foncer en hurlant hors de la salle à manger, un Goten à nouveau rieur sur ses talons.

Bulma soupira et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

\- Désolé, Bulma, on a trainé, annonça une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Goku.  
\- Les enfants ont fini déjà, siffla-t-elle froidement tandis que Végéta et lui s'installaient à table.  
\- On a prolongé notre entrainement, on voulait se laver avant de venir, marmonna Végéta.  
\- Au fait, reprit Bulma en se tournant vers Gokû, Goten veut dormir ici ce soir. Ça me pose pas de problème si tu es d'accord. 

Le visage de Gokû parut s'assombrir à cette annonce et quelque chose se noua inexplicablement dans l'estomac de Bulma.

\- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle presque involontairement.  
\- Euh… Non, bien sûr, bredouilla Gokû, hm. 

Bulma attendait qu'il continue à parler mais il ne dit rien et attaqua son plat. Végéta n'avait prêté aucune attention à la conversation et il se goinfrait déjà de l'autre côté de la table. Le regard de Bulma navigua silencieusement de l'un à l'autre. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle déposa ses couverts et repoussa son assiette. Elle n'avait plus faim. 

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa tout juste troublé par le bruit du repas des Saïyens. Elle comprit que personne ne lui expliquerait le malais qu'elle avait perçu quand elle avait parlé à Gokû et se décida à poser tout simplement la question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

Gokû leva la tête mais il n'arrivait pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et se servit à boire.

\- Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrai dormir ici aussi? 

Bulma haussa les sourcils. La demande de Gokû était inhabituelle.

\- Et Chichi?   
\- Oh… Chichi, tu sais bien. Elle est chez son père pour l'instant. 

Bulma ouvrit la bouche pour souligner que rien n'empêchait Gokû de l'y rejoindre instantanément mais elle sentit qu'il valait mieux se taire. Elle serra les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Végéta. Elle croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, un regard noir, presque préoccupé qu'elle ne sut pas interpréter. 

\- Ça te dérange pas Bulma? Insista Gokû.

Il avait parlé avec son éternel sourire d'enfant, le même que celui que Goten aurait eu pour poser la même question. 

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es toujours le bienvenu. Reste ici autant que tu veux, répondit-elle d'une petite voix déroutée.  
\- Super. Alors, si tu veux bien, je vais rester quelques jours. Le temps… Que Chichi revienne, hein? Ça te va? Comme ça Végéta et moi on pourra continuer à s'entrainer.

Bulma se sentait désarmée. Elle sentait bien que Gokû se donnait du mal pour paraître naturel mais il lui cachait quelque chose. Et sa requête était pour le moins étrange. Il ne dormait jamais hors de sa maison quand il était sur Terre. Bulma ne se souvenait même pas quand il avait dormi à la Capsule pour la dernière fois. Est-ce qu'il fuyait quelque chose au Mont Paozu? Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Chichi? Avec Végéta? 

Elle renonça à en savoir plus pour l'instant et se leva pour débarrasser son assiette.

\- Aucun problème, Gokû. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici, conclut-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit silencieuse avait enveloppé toute la maison. Même les garçons avaient fini de chahuter et s'étaient écroulés, vaincus par le sommeil. 

Assise sur le bord de son lit, Bulma avait l'impression d'être seule au monde dans sa chambre faiblement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Sa nuisette légère ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer de la fraîcheur nocturne et elle avait enfilé son peignoir pour sortir de sa chambre. Mais quelque chose continuait à la retenir de le faire. La trouille. 

Elle avait joint ses mains et les tordaient nerveusement en repassant dans son esprit pour la millième fois tout le beau discours qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenir à Végéta. Elle était déterminée à lui parler mais elle commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment le meilleur moment. 

La présence de leurs invités imprévus la perturbait. Gokû avait pris une chambre d'amis proches de celle de Végéta et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter qu'il ne se réveille et ne les entende. En plus de ça, si elle était tout à fait honnête, elle était terrorisée à l'idée que Végéta ne la repousse ou lui dise quelque chose de blessant, car il fallait regarder les choses en face, quelle que soit la raison qui le poussait à tenir sa femme à distance, elle ne pouvait être que blessante. 

Elle consulta le réveil. Il était une heure. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle n'était pas pres de dormir. Elle se décida enfin à se lever et à se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre – leur chambre. Elle se faufila dans le couloir et le remonta en direction de l'aile où se trouvaient les chambres d'amis. Son peignoir ouvert accompagnait chacun de ses pas comme une cape de général conquérant. Son cœur était beaucoup moins assuré que ça cependant. Elle marchait silencieusement, pieds nus sur la moquette moelleuse du corridor et ce silence avait quelque chose d'oppressant à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la chambre de Végéta. 

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle se posta devant la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Elle écouta un instant les sons qui parvenaient de l'intérieur mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle ferma les yeux et résolut de compter mentalement jusqu'à trois, un petit truc qu'elle avait pour se donner du courage. 

A "deux", un bruit près d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter et retira vivement sa main de la poignée. 

Ses yeux bleus fouillèrent la pénombre autour d'elle avec panique. La silhouette de Gokû qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle lui coupa le souffle.

\- Bulma? Chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Elle passa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- J'avais soif, bredouilla-t-elle piteusement.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, immobile dans l'ombre. Elle distinguait mal son visage et ne pouvait rien y lire. Elle avait quand même conscience de l'étrangeté de ce qu'elle venait de dire puisque la cuisine était à l'opposé de la maison. Elle était certaine qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce détail et elle bénit l'obscurité qui lui évitait d'affronter le regard de son ami. 

\- Moi aussi, j'avais soif. Je t'accompagne, reprit finalement Gokû.

Elle reprit faiblement son souffle et passa devant lui pour repartir en sens inverse dans le couloir. Elle se demandait si Gokû savait que Végéta faisait chambre à part. Était-il possible qu'il se soit confié à leur invité d'une manière ou d'une autre? 

La cuisine était loin. Ils devaient traverser toute la maison. Ils marchaient sans un mot, Bulma ouvrant la voie, Gokû à quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et elle se doutait qu'il se posait des questions. 

Quand ils atteignirent l'escalier, le froid du carrelage sous ses pieds nus et la lueur de la lune qui filtrait des baies vitrées du rez-de-chaussée rappelèrent Bulma à la réalité. Elle se sentit un peu plus mortifiée. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui parle, la situation était si étrange. 

Elle évita d'allumer les lumières pour ne pas réveiller plus de monde et elle se guida au clair-obscur de la nuit. Elle sentait toujours Gokû dans son dos, avec l'impression perturbante qu'il était maintenant juste sur ses talons. 

Elle fut presque rassurée d'arriver à la cuisine, la moitié du chemin de retour jusqu'à sa chambre était déjà accompli. Elle ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille d'eau. Puis, elle attrapa deux verres dans le placard et les posa sur le plan de travail.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que Gokû n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, attendant patiemment ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, elle le ressentait sourdement dans ses tripes. Quelque chose. Pas forcément angoissant, mais assez inhabituelle pour accentuer son malaise. 

Elle remplit le premier verre et tandis qu'elle passait au second, la main puissante de Gokû saisit la bouteille pour stopper son mouvement. Leurs mains se touchaient et elle trouva sa peau incroyablement chaude en comparaison de la fraicheur de la sienne. 

Elle leva des yeux perplexes sur lui. Il lui souriait avec bienveillance mais ne dit rien. Il saisit la bouteille et elle le laissa faire tandis qu'il portait le goulot à ses lèvres. Le spectacle du grand Saïyen qui buvait à grande gorgée directement à la bouteille la fascina instantanément. Le mouvement de sa gorge à chaque fois qu'il avalait, le minuscule filet d'eau qui dégoulinait sur son menton et, elle ne s'en aperçut qu'à ce moment, son torse entièrement nu, tout l'hypnotisait. 

Elle rougit malgré elle, tout en priant que la pénombre masquait suffisamment ce détail. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits pour s'intéresser à son propre verre d'eau; elle restait pétrifiée, incapable d'un geste ou d'une parole.

Quand il eut finit de boire, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de son bras avec satisfaction et posa les yeux sur elle. La façon dont ses prunelles sombres luisaient était particulière, vaguement inquiétante. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose… Ça la frappa enfin. Cette façon de boire sans manière qu'elle connaissait pour être typique de Végéta avait aussi été celle de Végito. 

Gokû avança sa main vers la joue de Bulma et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son oreille. Elle eut un léger sursaut et se recula faiblement. 

\- Bulma, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'arrivait pas à réagir. Cette voix, c'était comme si ce n'était plus exactement celle de Gokû. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et chuchota au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé dans cette cuisine? Est-ce que… tu y penses parfois?

Le cœur de Bulma battait à tout rompre. Toute la scène lui revenait en mémoire. Ce soir où Végito l'avait prise là, sur le comptoir, dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas dire ce qui la paniquait le plus, que Gokû s'en souvienne aussi exactement, ou qu'il soit si proche d'elle. Elle attrapa son bras faiblement et tenta à nouveau de reculer. Cette fois-ci le plan de travail derrière elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. 

Elle entendait la respiration haletante de Gokû à son oreille, elle sentait son odeur, la chaleur qui irradiait de tout son corps et tout la tétanisait sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

\- Moi, j'y pense tout le temps, reprit-il. Tout le temps, je…

Sa voix se cassa et il s'interrompit. Elle crut qu'il allait pleurer et elle comprenait. Elle comprenait si bien ce désarroi pour l'avoir vécu elle-même. Comme lui, elle portait le fardeau de ce souvenir si intense et pourtant si culpabilisant. C'était un poison délicieux dont elle subissait elle-même les effets. Elle passa sa main dans le cou de son ami et l'attira à elle dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle avait juste voulu caler la tête de Gokû sur son épaule, il l'enlaça complètement et la serra contre lui. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il était excité. Elle n'avait pas fait attention, ou pas voulu faire attention, jusqu'à cet instant. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre et maintenant… 

\- Aide-moi, Bulma. Ça me hante, ça me hante tellement, gémit-il.

Elle essayait de le repousser doucement, déchirée entre le chagrin que son ami lui inspirait et l'interdiction absolue de lui apporter plus qu'un dérisoire soutien moral. Le soulagement que Gokû implorait allait bien au-delà de quelques mots d'encouragement. La façon dont il la tenait, sa respiration rauque, et surtout sa raideur qui appuyait contre l'aine de Bulma, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il était en train de lui demander. 

\- Gokû…Végéta… Il…

Ne serait pas d'accord. Serait déçu, blessé. Me rejetterait. Il y avait un millier de choses à dire sur Végéta à cet instant mais elle n'arrivait pas à les formuler. Elle se sentait profondément confuse et ne parvenait même pas à se choquer de la requête de Gokû. Il ne desserrait pas son étreinte, bien au contraire.

\- Ça me rend trop dingue. S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Bulma le sentit se frotter contre elle. Il nicha son nez dans ses cheveux et elle perçut un faible râle. Il était incroyablement dur. Le corps de Bulma réagit malgré elle. Elle était elle-même privée de l'objet de tous ses désirs depuis plus d'une semaine, l'état de Gokû la renvoyait à sa propre misère. 

Elle approcha une main timide de la braguette de Gokû et la posa avec hésitation sur le tissu. Le contact alluma quelque chose dans son estomac. Elle aurait tellement aimé que ce soit Végéta à cet instant, qu'il n'y ait pas ce sentiment rampant de malaise dans le fond de son crâne. 

Gokû plongea lui-même sa main dans son pantalon et elle détourna la tête en éloignant sa propre main. Il la tenait toujours contre lui, grognant dans ses cheveux. Elle percevait les mouvements vifs de sa main dans son caleçon et, même s'il s'efforçait d'étouffer au mieux les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, tout faisait écho aux oreilles de Bulma. Sa respiration haletante, ses râles de satisfaction, le frottement du tissu. 

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder mais elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en caressant ses cheveux. Elle se sentait perdue, incapable de trier les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Elle se sentait coupable en premier lieu, pour tout un tas de raisons qu'elle n'aurait su énumérer, mais elle ne pouvait nier aussi une frustration intense en même temps qu'une certaine euphorie à percevoir le plaisir de son ami. Elle aimait la situation autant qu'elle la détestait. 

Gokû lâcha enfin un râle rauque et il se détacha brusquement d'elle, certainement pour éviter de la souiller. Elle le laissa faire et s'appliqua à garder les yeux rivés au sol. Il fit un pas en arrière et rompit tout contact. 

Pendant un moment, le silence fut total. Quand elle releva les yeux, il lui tournait le dos. Il était magnifique. Elle rabattit les pans de son peignoir sur sa nuisette et les serra contre elle.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer sans se tourner vers elle. 

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et se contentait de fixer son dos. Il baissa la tête avec abattement. 

\- Je… J'y arrive plus, bredouilla-t-il. Depuis…

Sa voix était si misérable qu'elle toucha Bulma droit au cœur. Elle fit un pas vers lui et enlaça sa taille tout en collant sa tête contre les muscles de son dos. Sa peau était chaude et douce, nimbée de sueur.

\- C'est pas de ta faute Gokû. Je sais. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affectait aussi, répondit-elle doucement.

Il détacha ses bras de sa taille et se retourna pour lui faire face. Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin. 

\- J'ai essayé d'oublier mais j'y arrive pas et… Il y a Chichi, balbutia-t-il.

Bulma couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

\- Et il y a Végéta. Tout ça n'a pas de sens Gokû. Il faut oublier. 

Il prit sa main et la retira doucement de sa bouche. Il lui sourit tristement.

\- Merci Bulma. De toute façon, on a pas vraiment… Enfin tu vois, c'était pas comme si…  
\- Exactement Gokû. C'est pas comme si, comme tu dis. Gardons ça pour nous et essayons de passer à autre chose. 

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta la cuisine en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. 

Elle écouta son pas assourdi s'éloigner et soupira. Avisant son verre d'eau resté sur le comptoir, elle le but d'une traite, consciente qu'elle n'était pas près de s'endormir pour cette nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Merci à tous ceux qui ont accepté de migrer depuis ffnet pour suivre cette suite délurée. Enjoy.

Chapitre 4

Le soleil aveuglant relançait la migraine de Bulma et elle avait dû mettre ses lunettes de soleil pour prendre son café sur la terrasse. Elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse et son esprit vaseux lui donnait l'impression d'une bonne gueule de bois. La seule différence avec une gueule de bois, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas bu. A la réflexion, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle aurait dû faire en fin de compte. 

Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit après sa rencontre avec Gokû dans la cuisine. Ce souvenir la dégoûtait un peu, la déchirait sûrement et la désespérait complètement. Comment avait-elle laissé les choses lui échapper à ce point? Elle s'en voulait. 

Après avoir cherché le sommeil pendant des heures, elle avait fini par sombrer et s'était réveillée tard dans la matinée, dans une maison vide de tous ses habitants. Elle n'avait aucun doute que les deux Saïyens qui partageaient son toit devaient être partis s'entrainer quelque part dans une région plus isolée et les garçons avaient dû filer pour s'amuser plus loin dans la campagne. 

Elle observait sans le voir le jardin balayé par le vent d'automne un étage plus bas. Le calme de la Capsule aiguisait son sentiment de solitude mais tranquillisait aussi ses pensées agitées. 

Elle s'était mise dans une situation de merde. Elle était honteuse de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, de ce qu'elle avait laissé arriver, et elle était angoissée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, quand elle recroiserait Gokû et Végéta. Elle aurait été soulagée de pouvoir confier ses sentiments à quelqu'un de proche qui aurait pu la réconforter, mais elle en était arrivée à un point où tous ceux en qui elle avait confiance étaient les derniers à qui elle pouvait se confesser et ça, ça n'était jamais bon signe. C'était signe de graves emmerdes, si elle avait eu besoin d'un signe.

Végéta lui manquait. Il était là mais depuis qu'il lui fermait sa porte, elle se demandait s'il était encore avec elle. Était-il toujours un couple? La façon qu'il avait de faire encore partie de son quotidien sonnait de plus en plus creuse dans l'esprit de Bulma. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle avait eu tort de croire que ce qui s'était passé avec Végito pouvait être sans conséquence. Elle avait été la reine des connes. Et pour couronner le tout, Gokû avait surgi dans sa vie déglinguée pour lui rappeler que lui aussi se souvenait de tout. 

Après l'incident de la cuisine la nuit précédente, Bulma avait cessé de se mentir et elle avait admis une fois pour toute que ses souvenirs avec Végito hantaient aussi les tréfonds de son esprit à elle. Quand elle avait posé les yeux sur le torse nu de Gokû, quand il avait bu au goulot de la bouteille, sa mémoire avait court-circuité toutes ses pensées et elle s'était trouvée très près du gouffre. Elle avait cédé à la prière de Gokû et l'avait laissé se soulager sur elle. Elle pouvait s'en vouloir aujourd'hui mais la réalité c'était qu'elle n'avait pas été loin de lui donner bien plus que ça. Son corps avait réclamé plus et elle était parvenue à le faire taire parce que Gokû était resté "raisonnable" dans sa requête. S'il avait exigé plus, il aurait eu plus, même si Bulma aurait préféré mourir que de le reconnaître ouvertement. 

Cette idée lui donnait la nausée et elle essayait de s'accrocher à l'espoir que tout ça passerait. Tout finissait par passer, n'est-ce pas?

Elle serra les pans de son gilet contre elle et frissonna tandis que la brise soulevait ses cheveux. Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tirait à côté d'elle la tira de ses méditations amères. Elle tourna la tête avec effarement et trouva Gokû qui s'asseyait à ses côtés sans un mot. 

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard avec précipitation tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues rosir. Elle garda à l'esprit qu'il ne voyait pas ses yeux à cause des lunettes et ça la rassura légèrement. 

\- Tu n'es pas en train de t'entrainer avec Végéta? Demanda-t-elle du ton le plus détaché possible.  
\- Je lui ai dit que je devais voir Chichi, soupira-t-il. 

Elle lui lança un œil désapprobateur qu'il n'avait aucune chance de capter au travers des verres fumés. Elle lui trouva une expression sérieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses traits étaient tendus. Bulma n'en était pas très étonnée, il devait se sentir à peu près aussi mal qu'elle après tout. Il avait joint ses mains sur la table et les pressait nerveusement l'une contre l'autre.

\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard, focalisée sur le spectacle des feuillages jaunissant du jardin. Reparler de ça avec lui alors qu'ils étaient seuls à la Capsule la mettait mal à l'aise même si, dans le fond, elle préférait ça à un silence étouffant. 

\- Tu m'en veux? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur ses poings serrés.

\- Non, répondit-elle doucement.

C'était vrai. Elle ne le blâmait pas. Elle lui avait cédé comme elle avait cédé à Végito finalement. La seule coupable, c'était elle. Elle aurait pu refuser et elle n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Elle s'apercevait qu'ils étaient tous sous l'emprise de ce souvenir insensé qui les consumait peu à peu. Tous sauf Végéta apparemment. 

Elle fut surprise quand il dénoua ses mains et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. C'était un geste tendre mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une geste amical. Elle n'osa pas retirer sa main cependant. 

\- Au début, quand le dragon a rompu la fusion, je ne me suis souvenu de rien, reprit-il. Les souvenirs sont revenus petit à petit. C'était comme une vague qui grossissait et puis, ils ont déferlé dans mon esprit en ravageant tout sur leur passage, tu vois ce que je veux dire? 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux.

\- A peu près, murmura-t-elle.

Il se mordit les lèvres. 

\- Ce qu'on a fait… Ce que Végito a fait avec toi, je veux dire, c'était… Tu crois qu'on pourrait le refaire?

Elle sursauta à la question et retira ses doigts des siens aussitôt. Il avait demandé ça avec un fond de naïveté même si il avait clairement conscience de l'indécence de sa requête. Elle le dévisageait avec incrédulité et il la fixait en retour d'un air craintif et implorant. 

\- Non, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix. Végéta…

Elle s'interrompit, effarée elle-même d'avoir à lui expliquer quelque chose d'aussi évident. Était-il possible que Gokû soit à ce point dépourvu d'inhibitions? Est-ce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que, même si Bulma acceptait, ça signifiait voler quelque chose à Végéta? Elle se trouvait à court de mot pour lui exposer l'évidence. 

\- Mais Végéta dort dans une chambre d'amis, releva-t-il subitement. 

Elle tressaillit à son ton dur. Son expression avait changé. Il n'avait plus l'air angélique de celui qui demande une permission innocente mais plutôt l'air déterminé de celui qui prend le contrôle. Avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser un geste, il attrapa sa nuque et attira son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle sur les siennes.

Elle émit un gémissement de surprise et agrippa instinctivement la main qu'il avait refermée sur sa nuque pour le prévenir d'aller plus loin. Il retira lentement les lunettes de soleil de sa main libre. Elle cilla à l'agression de la lumière crue du soleil avant de se perdre dans le noir de son regard. Ce qu'elle y lisait la fit frissonner.

\- Il ne s'approche même plus de toi. Moi qui meurs d'envie d'être à sa place, ça me crève les yeux, susurra-t-il. 

A ces mots, elle réalisa son erreur. Si elle avait refusé en disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie, Gokû n'aurait certainement pas insisté. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie, elle avait parlé de Végéta, comme s'il était le seul obstacle à son consentement. Est-ce qu'elle avait donné la mauvaise réponse parce qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi, ou l'avait-elle fait parce que c'était vraiment le fond de sa pensée? Après tout, il était encore temps de se rattraper et d'expliquer, là maintenant, qu'en plus de Végéta, le problème était aussi que Bulma elle-même refusait la proposition de Gokû et Gokû la lâcherait sans aucun doute. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule parole, hypnotisée par la proximité de ses lèvres et sa présence entêtante. 

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa très lentement. Sa langue chaude et envahissante dans la bouche de Bulma lui fit perdre pied et elle répondit à son baiser. Il y avait de la retenue dans la façon de faire de Gokû. Elle le sentait avide et pourtant patient, soucieux de ne pas la brusquer. C'était très différent du style conquérant de Végéta. Elle posa une main timide sur sa joue pour le guider au mieux.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, la repoussant en arrière. Elle se laissa faire, incapable de la moindre objection. Elle tressaillit en sentant une main effleurer ses seins au travers de ses vêtements et se cambra malgré elle. 

Le contact léger de la main du saïyen qui se baladait sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre éveillait lentement un appétit qu'elle aurait préféré faire taire mais il y avait trop longtemps que Végéta la négligeait. 

Subitement elle sentit sa main entre ses jambes. Elle eut un sursaut et voulut se reculer mais il la maintenait toujours en faisant pression sur sa nuque. Elle rompit le baiser, hors d'haleine.

\- Il ne faut pas, haleta-t-elle.   
\- Pourquoi? chuchota-t-il à son oreille en enroulant tout son bras autour de son cou. 

Il la ramena tout contre lui et pressa sa main entre ses jambes. Une onde de plaisir remonta le long de l'échine de Bulma et elle ne put empêcher un faible gémissement de lui échapper. Il frottait ses doigts contre le tissu du pantalon et ça la rendait tout à fait dingue. La sensation était tellement prometteuse et pourtant tellement atténuée à cause des vêtements. Elle s'efforçait de rester stoïque et de dissimuler son plaisir mais elle savait que son corps parlait pour elle.

Un vent de panique agitait son esprit, déchiré entre une voix qui hurlait de le repousser immédiatement et une envie étouffante d'en avoir plus.

\- Je me souviens de toi quand tu jouis, laisse-moi te retourner la faveur de cette nuit, ronronna-t-il.

Disant cela, il cessa ses manipulations pour enfoncer sa main dans l'élastique du pantalon. Les pensées de Bulma se diluèrent totalement et elle laissa ses sensations prendre le dessus. Elle n'essaya plus de lui échapper et ouvrit ses jambes un peu plus sans même s'en rendre compte. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau l'électrisa et elle gémit à nouveau. Cette réaction sembla donner le signal qu'il avait le champ libre et il la souleva pour l'assoir au bord de la table, renversant sa tasse au passage. 

Il enfonça ses doigts un peu plus franchement, frottant exactement au bon endroit. Elle s'était accrochée à ses épaules, le nez niché dans sa clavicule et tentait de limiter au maximum les sons qui montaient dans sa gorge. 

Encouragé par son humidité et la contraction de ses muscles au contact de ses doigts, il poursuivait sans relâches ses manipulations. L'abandon de Bulma le ravissait et l'excitait au plus haut point, sa façon de contenir ses gémissements et son avidité avait quelque chose de fascinant. Il regrettait qu'elle porte son épais gilet de laine qui faisait écran et l'empêchait de voir son corps. A un moment, la main de Bulma rejoignit la sienne à l'intérieur de son pantalon et elle le guida avec empressement. 

Il accepta de bon gré son initiative. La respiration de Bulma s'accéléra et elle se raidit tout d'un coup. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre son épaule pour y perdre un petit cri rauque. Il ressentait la puissance de l'onde qui traversait son corps tandis qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme et resserra son étreinte, comme pour la soutenir. Il avait lui-même le cœur qui battait la chamade au contact de cette jouissance. 

Elle resta immobile tout contre lui jusqu'à ce que la tension de son corps retombe complètement. Il avait retiré sa main de son pantalon. Il jubilait étrangement à la vue de ses propres doigts humides du plaisir de Bulma et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser affectueux sur son crâne. 

Elle finit par relever la tête. Le vent plaquait des mèches sur ses joues rosies. Il croisa son regard voilé un instant mais elle détourna les yeux. Elle le repoussa doucement et descendit de la table. Il la fixa avec incertitude tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques pas vers la porte de la cuisine. Il ne voyait pas son visage, juste ses cheveux soulevés par la brise légère. Il avait conscience qu'elle avait peut-être cédé dans un moment de faiblesse et qu'elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Il faut arrêter ces conneries, Gokû, murmura-t-elle. J'aime Végéta. Même s'il fait chambre à part.   
\- Je sais. J'aime Chichi aussi, ça n'a rien à voir tu sais. C'est juste…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, à court de mot pour expliquer son point de vue. Les choses lui paraissaient plutôt simples mais il percevait l'hésitation de Bulma et il n'était pas sûr de la meilleure façon de la vaincre. Subitement une idée lui vint à l'esprit. 

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ce qu'il en pense? Reprit Gokû.

Bulma se retourna vivement vers lui et lui lança un regard incrédule et choqué. Elle le toisa avec désapprobation.

\- Gokû, oublie tout ça une fois pour toute, soupira-t-elle avec agacement en secouant la tête avec désespoir.

Puis elle regagna la maison sans un mot et ferma doucement la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Il l'avait vraiment pensé. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus ça lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait en parler à Végéta. Maintenant qu'il savait pouvoir faire plier Bulma, tout lui paraissait possible et Végéta devenait le dernier obstacle pour arriver à ses fins.

En dehors de son obsession pour le combat, Gokû avait rarement été autant obnubilé par quelque chose qu'il l'était devenu par l'idée de mettre la main sur Bulma. C'était d'autant plus étrange que ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit auparavant. Jamais il n'avait regardé son amie comme il la voyait depuis son expérience de fusion avec Végéta. Il avait pu la mater inconsciemment quand il avait été adolescent mais il était trop innocent à cette époque pour identifier ses émotions avec beaucoup de précision.

Il n'avait même jamais eu de penchant particulier pour le sexe, à vrai dire. Au début de son mariage peut-être, une fois passé l'embarras des premiers ébats maladroits avec Chichi, il avait commencé à y prendre goût mais Chichi était tombée enceinte très vite et ça avait incroyablement compliqué les choses. Elle avait d'abord passé son temps à vomir ou être sur le point de le faire, puis elle avait grossi. Son ventre la fatiguait, elle se plaignait constamment d'avoir mal quelque part et Gokû s'était trouvé impressionné par l'idée que le bébé était à l'intérieur de son ventre. Et puis après la naissance de Gohan, bizarrement, ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé la ferveur de leurs premières étreintes. Leurs ébats avaient perdu en passion tout ce qu'ils avaient gagné en habitude. Chichi était devenue une mère respectable, elle n'aimait pas les "trucs de pervers", comme elle les appelait, et Gokû avait bâillonné sa curiosité pour éviter de la contrarier. 

Son goût pour le sexe s'était gentiment endormi à mesure que le temps passait et que ses différents combats accaparaient son esprit. Il devait reconnaître que c'était devenu un besoin plus qu'un plaisir mais il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait jamais souffert de cette situation. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti de manque, du moins jusqu'à cette fusion.

Ses longs mois passés sous la forme de Végito avaient changé la donne. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. Au départ, les souvenirs étaient flous, quasiment inexistants et Gokû avait subi sans se l'expliquer l'assaut de pulsions qui l'avaient abandonné depuis bien longtemps. Il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était resté mort si longtemps, comme un regain de vie en quelques sortes. 

Les premiers temps, Chichi s'était sentie flattée et elle répondait en bonne épouse à toutes ses demandes mais au fil des semaines, elle s'était lassée. L'appétit envahissant de son mari l'ennuyait terriblement et elle le repoussait une fois sur deux en le sermonnant. De son côté, Gokû se sentait submergé et perdu. Il avait renoncé à en parler avec sa femme qui commençait à le regarder comme un adolescent turbulent. C'était elle qui avait mis ce changement de comportement sur le compte des longues années passées dans l'au-delà.

Un soir, elle l'avait viré de la chambre en le traitant d'obsédé parce qu'il l'avait réveillée une fois de plus. Pour calmer les exigences de son corps, il avait décidé de partir s'entrainer un peu dans les bois. Il se souvenait très précisément de cette nuit. Il faisait frais et après ses exercices, ne se sentant toujours pas capable de rejoindre la chambre pour s'endormir paisiblement à côté du corps de sa femme, il s'était baigné dans la rivière. Et alors qu'il s'avançait dans le courant glacé, la mémoire lui était revenue comme un coup de massue. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi à ce moment-là, à cet endroit-là mais il s'était souvenu du corps de Bulma entre ses bras. Les souvenirs étaient furtifs, comme des flashs, mais ils suffisaient à l'embraser littéralement. Ce n'était pas tant les images qui lui revenaient mais le son de sa respiration rauque, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de leurs baisers. Un inexprimable sentiment de plaisir et d'abandon faisait écho dans tout son esprit et ça l'avait rendu dingue petit à petit.

La revoir à la Capsule n'avait fait qu'aiguiser sa soif de retrouver cette extase charnelle. Elle avait dit que ce n'était pas bien. Tout le monde disait que c'était mal. A cause de Chichi, à cause de Végéta, à cause de tous les autres. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était excusé auprès de Bulma dans la cuisine, même si personnellement il avait du mal à comprendre que l'exclusivité était une vertu. Il s'était excusé parce qu'il savait que Bulma se sentait certainement mal de l'avoir laissé se soulager comme il l'avait fait. Il avait essayé de la rassurer en soulignant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment été au bout des choses et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas totalement violé les règles du bien et du mal mais en ce qui le concernait, ces règles-là n'était pas vraiment les siennes. Prendre des vies innocentes, faire souffrir inutilement, le mal était là. S'adonner à un plaisir sans conséquence n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Céder à une pulsion qui le torturait n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. 

Goku marchait à l'instinct. Son appétit fatiguait Chichi et visiblement, Végéta ne voulait plus de Bulma, alors? 

\- T'en fais une tête. On dirait presque que tu réfléchis à quelque chose, grogna la voix de Végéta.

Gokû releva la tête et dévisagea le Saïyen assis en face de lui. Ils s'entrainaient tous les deux depuis l'aube et s'étaient interrompus pour manger les provisions qu'ils avaient emportées de la Capsule. Ils pique-niquaient à même le sol d'une plaine herbeuse, à l'abri d'un rocher millénaire. 

\- Encore ta harpie, je suppose? Marmonna distraitement Végéta en fouillant le sac pour se resservir.

Alors que Végéta croyait que Gokû s'était absenté pour aller voir Chichi chez son père, il avait en fait rejoint Bulma sur la terrasse et le souvenir de ce qu'ils y avaient fait alluma quelque chose dans son estomac. Gokû s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Dis-moi, Végéta, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait les six mois où on est resté fusionnés? 

Végéta sortit plusieurs tomates et hésita avant d'en choisir une qu'il croqua à pleine dents. 

\- Dans les moindres détails, finit-il par répliquer. 

Gokû fut pris au dépourvu par cette réponse claire et directe. L'assurance de l'autre Saïyen l'intimida tout d'un coup et il n'osa pas poursuivre la discussion tout de suite. Végéta lui adressa un sourire narquois, tout en continuant à mastiquer son fruit.

\- Et toi? Demanda-t-il. 

Gokû ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux face à son regard perçant et sans détours. Subitement fasciné par la poussière sur le sol, le grand Saïyan commença à y dessiner des motifs d'un doigt nerveux.

\- Je me souviens, murmura-t-il.

Végéta ne sembla pas franchement intéressé par ce détail et Gokû l'entendit fouiller à nouveau dans le sac en quête de plus de nourriture. Il avait parlé de leurs souvenirs avec tellement de désinvolture comme si ça n'avait pas impliqué que Gokû couche avec Bulma et lui. Dit comme ça, c'était bizarre, mais dans le fond c'était à peu près ce qui était arrivé. 

\- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé, alors? Reprit Gokû timidement.  
\- Quoi donc?   
\- Avec Bulma. Que Végito couche avec elle.

Il y eut un blanc et Gokû détourna les yeux de ses motifs dans la poussière pour scruter la réaction de Végéta. Il s'était enfin arrêté de farfouiller dans les provisions et le fixait gravement. Un instant, Gokû se demanda si son ami n'avait pas en fait oublié ce détail finalement.

Au bout d'un moment, Végéta soupira et reposa la tomate qu'il avait dans la main. 

\- J'avais pensé que j'avais réussi à prendre suffisamment le dessus sur toi pour que tu ne te souviennes pas de ce moment-là, siffla-t-il. 

Gokû haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

\- Comment as-tu pu croire ça? J'étais là tout le temps, tu connais le principe de la fusion, s'exclama-t-il.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai en horreur, surtout avec toi, marmonna Végéta. Pourquoi tu tiens autant à ce qu'on parle de ça maintenant?  
\- J'arrête pas d'y penser, lâcha Gokû sans vraiment réfléchir.

Il regretta ses mots à peine prononcés. Ils étaient sincères mais Gokû savait qu'il valait mieux parfois réfréner sa sincérité. Malgré tout, il avait décidé de parler de son obsession à l'autre Saïyen et il était incapable d'élaborer une façon sophistiquée de dire les choses. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Végéta se mette en colère, il fut étonné de voir un sourire sarcastique étirer ses lèvres. 

\- Ça t'a plu? Demanda Végéta avec un certain amusement.

Gokû hocha la tête sans hésiter. Végéta éclata de rire. Gokû se sentit désemparé. Il n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment interpréter cette réaction. Est-ce que Végéta se moquait de lui? Ou peut-être croyait-il qu'il plaisantait? 

\- J'ai envie de… le refaire, déclara Gokû avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le rire de Végéta s'interrompit aussitôt et son visage redevint grave. Son expression était indéchiffrable. 

\- Est-ce que t'es vraiment en train de parler de fusionner avec moi pour coucher avec ma femme? grogna Végéta d'un ton menaçant.  
\- C'est pas vraiment de ça que je parlais… Je… Tu serais vraiment en colère si je couchais avec Bulma?

Végéta plissa les yeux et le fixa avec ce regard qu'il avait quand il considérait que Gokû avait énoncé une pure stupidité. Malgré tout, Gokû ne décelait toujours pas de colère en lui et il estima que c'était plutôt encourageant. 

\- Tu n'étais pas tout à fait contre quand il s'agissait de Végito, insista-t-il, et puis, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très envie de profiter de ta femme alors…  
\- Pas très envie de profiter de ma femme? Ça veut dire quoi? Coupa Végéta.  
\- Vous faites chambres à part, vous ne couchez plus ensemble?  
\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires! T'es vraiment en train de me demander de te la prêter parce que tu penses que je n'en fais rien? C'est ça Kakarott?

Végéta parlait de plus en plus fort et sa voix vibrait. Gokû s'étonnait quand même qu'il ne se soit pas fâché plus tôt. Le grand Saïyen n'était pas innocent au point de croire qu'il pourrait parler de ça tranquillement avec Végéta et il avait attendu depuis le début le moment où il exploserait. On n'y était pas encore tout à fait mais Gokû avait conscience qu'on approchait du point où Végéta perdrait son calme. 

\- Je sais bien que Bulma n'est pas une chose, il ne s'agit pas de me la prêter. C'est juste…

La phrase de Gokû se perdit en un bredouillement incompréhensible sous le regard noir et sévère de Végéta. 

\- Sale obsédé. Bulma est à moi, finit par cracher Végéta.

Sur ce, il se leva et s'éloigna pour reprendre un échauffement. Gokû l'observa en soupirant. Evidemment, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Evidemment, toutes ces règles… Il se sermonna intérieurement. Il n'était pas un animal, il devait dominer ses émotions, et il devait dominer ses pulsions.


	6. Chapter 6

Gokû se réveilla d'un coup et ouvrit les yeux pour sonder l'obscurité de sa chambre. La silhouette immobile de Végéta se tenait à côté de son lit et l'observait. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Chuchota Gokû en se redressant en appui sur son coude.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'assit avec un soupir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit.

\- Moi aussi, je me souviens, marmonna-t-il.

Gokû s'assit complètement en se frottant les yeux pour finir de se réveiller.

\- Tu te souviens? De quoi? Bâilla-t-il.   
\- Tu sais de quoi, siffla Végéta avec agacement.

Gokû se remémora de leur discussion. Végito. Bulma. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé de la journée mais il semblait que Végéta n'avait pas cessé d'y réfléchir malgré tout. A cette pensée, quelque chose s'alluma dans le bas-ventre de Gokû. 

\- Ça me tape sur les nerfs, murmura Végéta.  
\- Tu en as parlé avec Bulma? Demanda Gokû en penchant la tête pour tenter de mieux distinguer les traits de son visage.  
\- J'y arrive pas.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu fais chambre à part, alors?

Végéta poussa un nouveau soupir. Il semblait irrité.

\- J'en sais rien, j'en sais rien. Tout est confus. Y a vraiment qu'avec un crétin comme toi qu'on peut en parler ouvertement.  
\- Moi, j'en ai parlé avec elle, enchaina Gokû sans hésitation.

La silhouette de Végéta se figea. Gokû posa les pieds sur le sol pour s'assoir au bord du lit et lui faire face. 

\- Elle aussi, elle se souvient, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Insista le grand Saïyen.  
\- Et elle t'en a parlé? Questionna Végéta avec incrédulité.

Gokû eut un petit rire embarrassé. 

\- Heu… C'est moi qui lui en ai parlé parce que… Ben, comme je te l'ai dit, j'arrête pas d'y penser…  
\- Tu t'es approché de ma femme? Siffla Végéta d'un ton menaçant.   
\- Rien de méchant, bredouilla Gokû en levant les mains en guise d'innocence. 

Végéta fut sur lui en un instant. Il agrippa fermement son T-shirt et se pencha sur lui. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et les yeux de Végéta luisaient d'une colère sourde.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça, "rien de méchant"?  
\- Je… J'ai… Rien de grave, balbutia Gokû.

Végéta tira son T-shirt un peu plus fort, l'étranglant avec le col.

\- Kakarott, gronda-t-il comme une mise en garde.  
\- Je me suis…euh… tu sais… sur elle, bafouilla Gokû d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Tu t'es branlé sur elle? Répéta Végéta avec stupéfaction.

Gokû ne put que hocher la tête. Il s'attendait à recevoir un coup mais au lieu de ça, Végéta le lâcha brusquement. Il avait l'air perplexe et semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fixait Gokû avec un mélange d'effarement et de curiosité.

\- Elle t'a laissé faire? Reprit-il.  
\- J'ai tellement insisté, elle a dû voir ça comme une sorte de service. Elle était habillée, expliqua maladroitement Gokû d'un air penaud. 

Végéta parut sonné. Il se rassit lourdement dans le fauteuil estomaqué par la révélation. Gokû l'observait par en-dessous, jaugeant prudemment ses réactions. Au bout d'un moment, Végéta parut se reprendre. 

\- Et c'est tout? Tu t'es branlé sur elle et c'est tout? Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre? 

Gokû baissa la tête craintivement.

\- Kakarott, dis-moi tout, ordonna froidement Végéta.  
\- Je l'ai… avec mes doigts, souffla piteusement Goku. 

Un silence glacé fit écho à sa confession. Il n'osait pas relever la tête et croiser le regard de Végéta. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait honte mais il redoutait la réaction de Végéta. Ce n'était pas sa colère qui l'effrayait, non, c'était le fait que peut-être Végéta verrait ça comme une trahison et sentirait blessé. C'est ce que Bulma avait sous-entendu. Que Végéta serait en colère et qu'il se sentirait blessé. Ça pouvait sembler absurde mais Gokû savait que c'était possible. Quand on connaissait bien Végéta, on savait qu'il était possible de le blesser sans lui porter le moindre coup. Peut-être même que leur amitié, ou quel que soit le lien qui unissait Gokû à l'ancien Prince Saïyen, pourrait être brisée. Gokû était anxieux et triste à cette idée mais il s'était trouvé incapable de mentir. 

\- Elle a joui? Demanda Végéta tout d'un coup.

Gokû sursauta à la question et il releva la tête aussitôt pour s'assurer que c'était bien Végéta qui l'avait posée. Le grand Saïyen restait sans voix, incapable de répondre, ahuri de trouver Végéta si déterminé et impassible en face de lui. 

L'ancien Prince se pencha en avant pour rapprocher son visage de celui de Gokû.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a joui? Répéta-t-il en articulant clairement.

Gokû se sentait embarrassé d'entendre les mots sortir crûment de la bouche de Végéta et il ne put que hocher la tête faiblement. Il tripotait ses doigts nerveusement, mal à l'aise devant le calme inattendu de son interlocuteur. Végéta le fixait sans ciller et Gokû ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ses véritables sentiments, ce qui lui paraissait en un sens très inquiétant. Puis, très lentement, Végéta s'adossa aux coussins avec lassitude et appuya sa tête contre le dossier. 

Gokû n'osait plus rompre le silence. La réaction de Végéta le désorientait et il ne savait pas l'interpréter. Dans le doute, il se contenta de rester immobile sans un mot, attendant docilement la suite.

\- Elle aussi, elle a aimé ça, finit par murmurer Végéta. Ce qu'elle a fait avec Végito, je crois qu'on a tous aimé ça.

Ses mots étaient quasiment inaudibles et Gokû n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il percevait cependant une sorte de désarroi dans le ton de la voix de Végéta. 

\- Toi aussi, alors? Bredouilla Gokû.

En réponse, Végéta fusilla le grand Saïyen du regard. Dans la pénombre, Gokû percevait tout juste la lueur de réprobation de ses prunelles noires et ses sourcils froncés mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il connaissait trop Végéta et sa fierté. Le grand Prince des Saïyens aurait préféré prétendre que tout ça ne l'affectait pas, il aurait préféré considéré la confession de Gokû avec dédain en le regardant de haut mais Gokû avait compris que la réalité était bien différente. 

Végéta était le champion pour faire semblant. Quand il affirmait qu'il avait pensé que Gokû ne se souviendrait pas de ce que Végito et Bulma avaient fait parce que lui, Végéta, avait pris le dessus à ce moment-là, Gokû savait que c'était faux. Végéta connaissait la fusion, il l'avait vécue de l'intérieur et il ne pouvait ignorer qu'aucune des deux personnalités ne pouvait s'effacer complètement. Végito ne pouvait jamais être totalement ni l'un ni l'autre, il était toujours un peu des deux. On pouvait doser, mais on ne pouvait jamais totalement étouffer l'un des deux. Et d'ailleurs, Végéta n'avait pas tant dosé que ça, à la vérité. Maintenant il voulait sauver les apparences et faire croire qu'il gérait la situation mais une fois encore, tout ça était faux. C'était même certainement pour ça que Végéta ne s'était pas mis en colère quand Gokû lui avait avoué ce qui s'était passé entre Bulma et lui. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère parce que ça l'avait troublé. Cette idée fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Gokû.

\- Donc tu sais exactement pourquoi je te demande de me laisser Bulma, reprit-il.

Végéta détourna la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation des rideaux un instant. Gokû se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à le regarder et l'empêcher de l'ignorer. Végéta tressaillit et mit une claque ferme sur son poignet pour l'écarter de lui. Il était agité, Gokû pouvait le sentir. 

\- Bulma est à moi. Ne t'avise plus de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle sans que je t'y ai autorisé, cracha Végéta. 

Gokû se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles flambantes de l'ancien Prince. 

\- Alors, autorise-moi. Tu l'as déjà fait après tout, chuchota-t-il. 

Les sourcils de Végéta se froncèrent un peu plus et il eut une moue méprisante.

\- Ha. Tu crois vraiment que Bulma serait d'accord?   
\- Je m'occupe de Bulma, elle acceptera. 

Végéta eut un sourire incrédule.

\- Vraiment? Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire confiance comme ça? Si j'autorise quoi que ce soit, ce qui n'est pas encore le cas, je veux être là et vérifier que tu respectes mes instructions. 

Gokû se redressa subitement avec surprise. Il fixa l'expression sournoise de Végéta avec perplexité.

\- Tu veux… Regarder? S'écria-t-il avec stupeur.  
\- Au point où on en est, quelle différence ça fait, hein? Siffla Végéta.

Il se leva et écarta rudement Gokû de son chemin vers la porte. Le grand Saïyen le suivit des yeux avec un air abasourdi.

\- Quand je pense que c'est moi qu'on traite d'obsédé, balbutia-t-il. 

Végéta tourna la tête vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui as posé le deal sur la table, Kakarott, et j'ai pas encore autorisé quoi que ce soit de toute manière alors je crois que oui, on peut dire que c'est toi l'obsédé, grogna-t-il avec colère.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Gokû de répondre et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. 

Le grand Saïyen écouta son pas nerveux qui s'éloignait dans le couloir et réfléchit longuement. Il se remettait peu à peu de sa stupéfaction. Finalement, il s'aperçut que l'idée de Végéta lui plaisait. C'était excitant. 

Il attrapa son entrejambe. Cette discussion avait définitivement été excitante et il avait durci en un temps record. Son corps lui rappelait de plus en plus facilement qu'il devait trouver une solution pour l'apaiser. Pour l'instant en tout cas, il devrait s'occuper tout seul de cette question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes les petites marques de soutien. Ensuite, bon, je pense qu'on va commencer à déraper sérieusement dans pas longtemps. C'est juste pour prévenir ceux qui trouverait ça déjà glauque, ça va pas s'arranger. Pour ceux à qui ça ne fait pas peur, lentement mais sûrement.
> 
> *****************************************************************************************************************************

L'aube timide cédait peu à peu la place à un jour lumineux. Le soleil était à peine voilé de quelques traines nuageuses que le petit matin colorait de façon étrange. Végéta observait pensivement les changements du ciel par la fenêtre depuis presque une heure, assis seul dans la cuisine froide et silencieuse tandis que la maison s'extirpait lentement du sommeil de la nuit. Après sa discussion nocturne avec Kakarott, il avait vainement essayé de s'endormir. Renonçant, il avait décidé de se lever et de se préparer un petit déjeuner consistant avant ses exercices du matin. En fait, après s'être confectionné un café, il était resté là à rêver, laissant sa tasse refroidir et oubliant même de sortir à manger. 

Il entendit un faible bruit à l'étage et sortit de sa torpeur. Il estima que ce devait être Bulma et cette idée le ramena à ce qu'il avait dit à Kakarott cette nuit-là. Il s'accrochait à l'idée que, dans le fond, il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose. Il était parti en rappelant au grand Saïyen qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher de sa femme. 

Le problème n'était pas là. Ce qui dérangeait Végéta c'était d'avoir réagi comme il l'avait fait. Végéta était en temps normal d'une nature possessive et l'idée même qu'un autre puisse ne serait-ce que regarder Bulma éveillait invariablement ses instincts les plus féroces. Encore aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Yamcha dès que ce minable apparaissait dans le paysage. Sa raison lui soufflait que c'était stupide mais rien ne pouvait étouffer cette vigilance naturelle. Pourtant, hier, quand Gokû avait mentionné l'idée de coucher avec Bulma, ça avait à peine ébranlé son instinct de territoire. Il n'avait pas bronché et Végéta avait même mis du temps à se mettre en colère.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti… Il avait ressenti de l'intérêt. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Une fois passé l'irritation que Kakarott puisse se croire permis de discuter des histoires de cul entre sa femme et lui, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Et même, il avait eu du mal à la contenir, jusqu'à poser des questions précises et crues qui avaient embarrassé cet imbécile de Kakarott. Végéta soupira. 

Le souvenir de Végito et Bulma en train de faire l'amour lui pesait. Depuis que la mémoire lui était revenue d'un coup, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être tout à fait lui-même, comme s'il avait à nouveau fusionné avec Kakarott. Tout se mélangeait et il ne voulait pas approcher Bulma tant qu'il n'avait pas fait le tri dans son esprit. Ça faisait dix jours maintenant qu'il évitait toute intimité avec elle et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas plus avancé. 

Il lui en voulait d'avoir cédé à quelqu'un qu'elle avait su ne pas être totalement lui mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il s'en voulait aussi à lui-même parce qu'il avait été aux commandes de la fusion quand il s'était agi de la séduire. Il avait fait pire que de laisser Végito faire, il lui avait soufflé l'idée et même si Kakarott n'était évidemment pas étranger à tout ce qui s'était passé, Végéta avait adoré la situation d'une certaine façon. Il l'avait tellement adoré qu'il avait suggéré à ce crétin libidineux de Kakarott qu'il pourrait prendre ses aises avec Bulma, du moment que Végéta gardait le contrôle de la situation et surveillait ce qu'il faisait. 

Végéta se sentait déchiré. D'un côté, il se maudissait de s'être laissé aller à formuler une telle proposition mais d'un autre côté, maintenant que c'était fait, il commençait à la trouver de plus en plus intéressante, excitante même, pour être honnête.

\- C'est toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça tout seul? Demanda la voix ensommeillée de Bulma.

Elle traversa la cuisine sans vraiment attendre sa réponse et sortit la vaisselle nécessaire au petit déjeuner. Il scrutait sa silhouette sous le tissu fin de sa chemise de nuit. Elle n'avait pas attaché son peignoir et les pans s'enroulaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'affairait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce pour préparer le repas. 

Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis dix jours, mais ce n'était pas l'envie physique qui lui manquait. Il n'y avait que cette réticence psychologique inexplicable qui le tenait à l'écart. 

Les gestes de Bulma étaient automatiques et elle ne parlait pas. Végéta savait que ça signifiait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée et que son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement fonctionnel. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle en repensant à ce que Kakarott lui avait raconté. Ce connard s'était branlé sur elle. Végéta ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer la scène. 

Bulma lui tournait le dos, concentrée sur l'ouverture d'un paquet de céréales et totalement inconsciente de sa présence si près d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et elle s'immobilisa. Elle lui lança un œil perplexe par-dessus son épaule. Il voyait mal son visage, juste cet œil écarquillé, presque choqué, à moitié caché par ses mèches de cheveux emmêlés par sa nuit. Il la fit pivoter doucement pour lui faire face. 

Elle le fixait d'un air stupéfait, comme s'il n'avait jamais été son mari, comme s'il venait de faire une chose extraordinaire et il avait bien conscience qu'il y avait un peu de ça, il évitait son contact depuis dix jours après tout. 

Elle s'humecta les lèvres en écartant la masse de cheveux hirsutes qui lui tombait sur le visage. Il lisait sa question dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire si elle avait pu parler mais elle semblait juger plus prudent de ne rien dire. 

Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille sous le peignoir, caressant le bas de son dos et ses fesses au travers du tissu de la chemise de nuit. Elle se mordit la lèvre sans le quitter des yeux. 

L'espoir qui transparaissait sur son visage toucha le cœur de Végéta. Elle pouvait bien laisser l'autre imbécile se branler sur elle ou lui faire des petits plaisirs avec ses doigts, le seul qu'elle voulait vraiment restait Végéta. Il en ressentit une certaine jubilation et lui sourit cyniquement. Il écarta d'une main le col du peignoir pour mieux contempler sa poitrine gonflée sous le voile de la nuisette. Le spectacle le ravissait, et l'excitait aussi. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou et remonta jusqu'à son menton et à ses lèvres avant d'enfoncer son pouce dans sa bouche.

Elle ne résista pas et suça doucement son doigt en fermant les yeux. Il se pressa contre elle. Il sentait son corps se tendre sous le désir qu'elle avait de lui. Il nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou et chuchota d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai parlé avec Kakarott, cette nuit. 

Elle se raidit et ouvrit des yeux effarés tout d'un coup. Il savourait son air affolé. C'était donc bien vrai, ce que Kakarott avait raconté avait vraiment eu lieu. Il n'en avait pas vraiment douté mais la panique de Bulma rajoutait un peu d'authenticité au récit du grand Saïyen. Végéta réprima son envie de sourire et s'efforça de la scruter avec gravité. Il retira lentement son pouce de sa bouche, laissant une trainée de salive le long de son menton. 

\- Qu'est-ce… De quoi vous avez parlé? Balbutia-t-elle  
\- De toi. On a parlé de toi, susurra-t-il. 

Elle pâlit. Il la sentait trembler légèrement. Elle avait l'air complètement désemparée et hésitante, une expression rare sur son visage. Le pas de Kakarott dont Végéta avait surveillé les faits et geste depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, les interrompit. 

Végéta s'éloigna de sa femme et attrapa un fruit sur le plan de travail avant d'aller se rassoir. 

\- Bonjour, déjà réveillés? Les garçons dorment toujours, j'imagine, lança joyeusement Kakarott en entrant dans la cuisine. 

Le visage de Bulma gardait l'empreinte de sa stupéfaction, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux perdus. Elle reprit sa contenance en ramenant ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Heu, oui, tu les connais. Ils… Ils se sont encore couchés tard, bredouilla-t-elle du ton le plus naturel possible en reprenant aussitôt la confection du petit déjeuner. 

Installé confortablement sur sa chaise, Végéta observait la scène avec satisfaction. Pour une fois, Kakarott avait dû sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers Végéta qui lui répondit par son sourire le plus triomphant. 

Bulma leur tournait le dos, occupée sur le plan de travail. Elle déposa ce qu'elle avait préparé sur la table. Végéta nota qu'elle évitait de croiser leurs regards tandis qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte et la fixaient obstinément, Kakarott avec curiosité et Végéta avec une froideur toute feinte. 

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Bulma, Chichi a appelé hier soir. Ça fait deux jours que Goten manque les cours, il faut que vous rentriez. 

Végéta leva un sourcil d'étonnement et jeta un œil à Kakarott. Il semblait que cet imbécile, accaparé par ses obsessions galopantes, ait oublié de dire l'essentiel à Bulma. Kakarott lui rendit son œil en coin et se mordit les lèvres.

\- En parlant de ça, Bulma, répondit Kakarott avec hésitation, euh… ça te dérange si je reste quelques jours de plus? Chichi et moi, on s'est disputés et… Vaudrait mieux que je rentre pas tout de suite. 

Bulma se raidit d'un coup et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec horreur.

\- Quoi? S'exclama-t-elle, c'est seulement maintenant que tu me dis ça?  
\- Je savais pas trop comment te le dire, bafouilla-t-il en haussant les épaules piteusement.

Les yeux soupçonneux de Bulma tombèrent sur Végéta. 

\- Tu l'as dit à Végéta, pourtant, pas vrai? Cracha-t-elle avec fureur.  
\- Moi, c'est pas pareil, j'en ai rien à foutre, objecta Végéta aussitôt.  
\- Alors c'est d'accord? Je peux rester? Insista Kakarott.

Bulma les regarda tour à tour avec incertitude. Végéta percevait son irritation mélangée d'embarras. Elle plissa les yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Végéta? Demanda-t-elle, après tout, c'est aussi chez toi ici.

Végéta fut pris au dépourvu par la question. Sa femme était définitivement trop finaude. Il eut un petit sourire mystérieux. 

\- Qu'il reste s'il en a envie, siffla-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. 

L'expression malicieuse de Bulma se transforma en un masque d'incrédulité, mais elle resta muette.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, trancha Kakarott en se ruant sur la nourriture. 

Végéta continuait à observer sa femme avec intérêt. Elle les regardait tour à tour avec un certain désarroi. Végéta lisait les traits de Bulma avec délectation. Une confusion totale. Il venait de sous-entendre que Kakarrot lui avait confessé ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et lui, et pourtant, alors qu'il supportait tout juste la présence de ce crétin en temps normal, il venait de lui donner sa bénédiction pour squatter leur maison. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. S'agissait-il d'une sorte de vengeance qu'il échafaudait? Ou peut-être Kakarrot ne lui avait-il pas tout avoué? 

Alors qu'elle fouillait ses yeux avec insistance en quête d'une réponse, Végéta, qui était resté tout le temps complètement impassible, imita Kakarrot et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Il sentit le regard désemparé de Bulma sur eux encore un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle renonce à comprendre.

\- Bon… Je vais réveiller les enfants. Il vaut mieux que tu ne traines pas trop à ramener Goten si j'ai bien compris, soupira-t-elle finalement à l'attention de Kakarott.

Elle quitta la cuisine et le silence retomba, tout juste perturbé par le repas des deux Saïyens.

\- Il y avait un truc entre vous quand je suis arrivée, tu lui as demandé? Finit par demander Kakarrot.

Végéta se raidit à la question et le fusilla froidement du regard.

\- T'es un crétin, siffla-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres. D'abord, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas encore décidé de t'autoriser quoi que ce soit.

En guise de réponse, Kakarott lui adressa un sourire malicieux. L'exaspération de Végéta s'enflamma en un instant. A l'évidence, cet imbécile ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Surtout, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il céderait et lui permettrait de mettre la main sur Bulma. Cette lucidité inhabituelle de Kakarott contrariait profondément Végéta. 

L'ancien Prince quitta la table dans un mouvement d'humeur, en veillant à bousculer les chaises pour déranger son hôte. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les étages, accordant tout juste un œil aux garçons qui arrivaient en baillant et en s'étirant. "Salut P'pa," salua Trunks. Végéta répondit par un faible grognement et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. 

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Bulma – leur chambre – et entra subitement, sans même frapper. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. 

Bulma lui tournait le dos, penchée sur un tiroir ouvert dans lequel elle cherchait des vêtements pour la journée. Elle tourna des yeux surpris vers lui.

Cependant, elle ne dit rien. Elle se redressa lentement sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il la fixait avec sévérité et après ce qu'elle avait fait avec Kakarott, elle avait toutes les raisons de redouter une dispute. 

Elle était encore en chemise de nuit et tenait un vêtement à la main, immobile, son geste suspendu. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, épiant ses gestes par-dessus son épaule. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et saisit ses hanches. Elle frémit mais ne bougea pas.

Il laissa ses mains courir le long de ses cuisses et attrapa le tissu de la chemise pour le relever lentement au-dessus de ses genoux. Il fit pression contre elle jusqu'à ce que le tiroir se referme complètement et la plaqua contre l'armoire. 

Elle étouffa un hoquet.

\- Végéta, souffla-t-elle d'un ton qui semblait implorant.

Implorant de quoi? Il aurait eu du mal à le dire, mais il aimait ça. Il continua à remonter sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches. 

\- Comment c'était? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il passa son nez dans son cou. Il fut presque déçu de ne pas y trouver l'odeur de Kakarott. 

\- Quoi? Bégaya-t-elle.

Il pressa son bassin contre ses fesses pour qu'elle sente à quel point la situation l'excitait. Il la sentit qui retenait son souffle.

\- Ne joue pas, grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Kakarott m'a tout raconté. 

Ces simples mots eurent un effet immédiat sur lui et il se sentit durcir un peu plus. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait visualiser Kakarott exactement à sa place en train de faire exactement la même chose. Il plongea une main dans son pantalon et libéra son pénis gonflé de l'étreinte de ses vêtements. Il commença à se caresser d'une main, tandis que l'autre naviguait sur l'abdomen de Bulma remontant jusqu'à ses seins et redescendant en savourant les tressaillements de son corps. 

\- Il… Il avait besoin, bredouilla-t-elle piteusement.  
\- Tu l'as laissé faire, siffla Végéta que l'idée excitait décidément de plus en plus. 

Il serra les dents pour retenir un râle de plaisir qui menaçait tandis qu'il continuait tout à la fois à se caresser et à se frotter contre elle. 

\- Il s'est vidé sur toi, c'est ça? insista-t-il.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de lâcher un faible gémissement. Sous le fin tissu de la chemise de nuit, il sentait ses seins pointer et il ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle avait renoncé à le regarder par-dessus son épaule et pressait son front contre l'armoire, en appui sur ses avant-bras.

\- Et toi? Reprit Végéta. Il t'a rendu la faveur, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois-ci, elle voulut se rebeller et tenta de se retourner mais il la maintint fermement en place. 

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il glissa deux doigts de sa main libre dans l'élastique de sa culotte. 

\- Désolée? Explique-moi ça. Il m'a dit que tu as joui, c'est pas vrai?

Il ressentait les frémissements de Bulma au contact de ses doigts qui se glissait lentement entre sa peau et sa culotte. 

\- Alors? C'est vrai? Grogna-t-il avec autorité.

Elle hocha la tête avec un nouveau gémissement. Il déchira la culotte sans effort et la laissa tomber sur le sol. 

\- Tu crois que je peux faire mieux? Haleta-t-il.

Elle lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot mais il savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Il savait qu'elle essayait de se retenir d'exprimer son plaisir. Il en eut la preuve en plongeant ses doigts en elle. Elle était si humide, il se demandait si elle avait commencé à mouiller dans la cuisine. 

Elle lâcha un hoquet sonore. Il la connaissait, il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et comment le faire pour la faire lâcher prise. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Kakarott avait su s'y prendre. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas gardé des souvenirs de la fusion? Végéta aurait définitivement aimé être là pour voir ça. 

Cette idée l'excitait maintenant au point que c'en était presque douloureux et il accéléra son mouvement. Bulma s'était mise à gémir d'une façon qu'il reconnaissait. Elle n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle. Il entendait quasiment les battements affolés de son cœur. Est-ce qu'elle s'était retenue avec Kakarott? Oui, bien sûr, elle avait dû le faire. Par fierté. Parce que c'était Kakarott et qu'elle ne voulait pas trop lui donner. Ou par pudeur. Mais il avait quand même réussi à la faire jouir.

Maintenant, avec Végéta, elle se retenait encore. Cette fois-ci, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende, mais peu importait, ça donnait à peu près la même chose. Une panique des sens. 

Cette idée le fit jouir dans un grognement. Il se répandit sur sa chemise de nuit et sur sa cuisse et tandis que son orgasme se prolongeait il provoqua celui de Bulma. Elle se raidit en étouffant un cri et il la sentit se déverser le long de ses doigts. 

Il ferma les yeux un instant. C'était intense, étourdissant. Il adorait définitivement. Il appuya son front sur l'omoplate de Bulma et reprit son souffle au fur et à mesure. 

Elle se dégagea doucement et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour s'assoir, la tête entre les genoux. Il se rhabilla en la contemplant. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et écarta ses cheveux pour essayer de voir son visage. Elle leva des yeux luisants sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir mais… Tu ne m'approches plus, tu fais chambre à part… Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Il la regarda gravement. 

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout ce qu'il te fera, je le referai en mieux.

Elle se décomposa avec incrédulité. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle restait sans voix. Il eut envie de rire mais se retint. 

\- Tu te souviens de Végito? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, attendant manifestement la suite.

\- La meilleure baise de ma vie, conclut-il.

Elle prit une expression choquée mais il se contenta de sourire.

\- Pas toi? Ajouta-t-il avant de se relever et de sortir de la chambre. 

Il se sentait léger. Il se sentait bien. Il n'était pas du tout certain de ce qu'il venait de faire mais bordel, il se sentait bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola. Un peu en retard sur cette update parce que occupée sur d'autres fics. Enjoy.

Assise à même le sol sur le rebord de la terrasse, Bulma fixait sans les voir les voyants de sécurité de la salle de gravité. Ils étaient restés allumés toute la journée et à l'intérieur, Végéta et leur invité s'entrainaient sans discontinuer, comme des gamins dans une salle de jeux.

Gokû avait ramené Goten à sa mère le matin même et Bulma avait décidé que ça devait aussi sonner la fin de la récréation pour Trunks. Il devait, lui aussi, se remettre à ses cours. Le gamin n'avait pas aimé la nouvelle quand elle le lui avait annoncé, mais il avait compris qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour tenir tête à sa mère et il n'avait pas osé se rebeller. 

Libre pour la journée, elle avait voulu s'enfermer dans son labo, travailler sans relâche et souler son cerveau pour lui faire oublier ses préoccupations mais ça n'avait pas marché. Pourtant, ça avait toujours marché. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, le remède de l'abrutissement par le travail avait toujours été imparable mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait tourné en rond, incapable de se concentrer sur le moindre schéma, incapable de résoudre le moindre petit problème. Son esprit était totalement vide. 

Ça la rendait d'autant plus furieuse. Est-ce que ces deux-là, dans la salle de gravité, avait le moindre état d'âme? Que dalle. Ils se battaient joyeusement, contents d'eux-mêmes, insouciants de tout. Comme s'il ne se passait absolument rien de spécial dans la maison. Comme si son mari n'avait pas décidé de faire chambre à part et comme si son meilleur ami ne la pourchassait pas de ses obsessions indécentes. Surtout, comme si les deux ne s'échangeaient pas leurs petites confidences lubriques dans son dos.

La meilleure baise de ma vie. Elle avait envie d'arracher les yeux de Végéta pour lui avoir balancé ça. Elle se souvenait elle aussi de ses petits dérapages avec Végito, elle devait bien l'admettre. Petits dérapages. Baises incontrôlées. Peu importaient les mots, elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait été vulnérable, elle avait été faible et elle s'était sentie coupable. Mais ce sentiment de culpabilité commençait à s'estomper tandis que grandissait en elle l'impression d'avoir été d'une certaine manière piégée par les deux saïyens. 

Elle ruminait cette idée depuis le matin, depuis cette expression de satisfaction qu'elle avait lu sur le visage de Végéta après qu'il l'ait coincée dans la chambre. Elle s'était sentie si mal quand il lui avait glissé à l'oreille que Gokû et lui avait parlé. D'elle. Gokû lui avait tout raconté. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait défaillir quand elle avait compris qu'il avait craché le morceau. 

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'il l'avait fait par naïveté, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait mais elle commençait à se persuader que c'était tout le contraire. Il n'avait pas hésité à se confier à Végéta parce qu'il devait savoir l'effet que ça aurait sur l'autre Saïyen. Il devait le savoir parce qu'ils étaient, en quelques sortes, faits pareil, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient restés fusionnés pendant plus de six mois et qu'ils n'ignoraient plus rien de l'autre ou presque. 

Il la voulait tous les deux et ça devenait un jeu. Elle l'avait compris quand Végéta était venu dans sa chambre. Quand il était entré, elle avait pensé qu'il était en colère mais quand il était ressorti elle avait compris que la situation lui plaisait. Il adorait en fait. 

Le contrôle et le défi lui avait toujours plu. Surtout quand Gokû était dans le paysage. Le contrôle et le défi? C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait? Bulma savait jouer avec ça aussi et après tout, elle n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec lui. La meilleure baise de ma vie.

\- Maman, j'ai fini de manger, annonça la voix de Trunks dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et le trouva debout dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre qui donnait accès à la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

Elle lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant.

\- Le jardin. J'adore l'automne, c'est pas magnifique?

Il haussa les sourcils avec incompréhension. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se leva.

\- Viens, tu vas te coucher. J'ai appelé ta grand-mère, elle se plaint de ne pas te voir assez. Tu vas passer quelques jours chez elle, ça lui fera plaisir.

Le petit garçon fit une moue ennuyé. 

\- Mais je l'ai vue la semaine dernière, objecta-t-il.  
\- Ne discute pas. J'ai un projet à terminer et j'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer. Je te promets de t'emmener en vacances à la fin du mois.  
\- Vraiment? Où?  
\- Où tu veux. Viens te coucher maintenant. 

Il attrapa sa main et la suivit en sautillant jusqu'à l'étage. Elle avait mauvaise conscience de se débarrasser de son fils de la sorte mais il fallait régler les choses et elle aimait autant que Trunks ne traine pas trop dans les parages. Elle avait servi à sa mère la même excuse miteuse qu'à Trunks. Bunny avait gobé sans même se poser de questions. 

Tandis qu'elle installait son fils pour dormir, Bulma se jura qu'elle se rattraperait quand il reviendrait et puis, dans le fond, "un projet à terminer" décrivait plutôt bien la situation. 

En sortant de la chambre d'enfants, elle entraperçut une silhouette dans le jardin et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre du couloir pour observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bien voir mais la couleur orange caractéristique de la forme ne laissait aucun doute, Gokû était sorti de la salle de Gravité. Le voyant de sécurité indiquait qu'elle était toujours en activité, ce qui impliquait que Végéta, quant à lui, y était toujours enfermé.

Elle remonta silencieusement les couloirs de la maison pour tenter de localiser Gokû. Elle avait définitivement besoin de lui parler en tête à tête. Elle remonta l'aile qui menait aux chambres d'amis, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle toqua à sa chambre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. 

La pièce était vide. Elle referma avec précaution et son attention fut attirée par un bruit étouffée venant de la salle de bains principale. Elle était réservée aux invités qui voulaient prendre des bains au lieu de se contenter de la douche dont chaque chambre était équipée. 

Elle s'avança avec hésitation jusqu'à la porte et écouta. L'une des baignoires se remplissaient paresseusement. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui parler, mais finalement, elle changea son idée. Il y avait mille façons de faire passer un message, après tout.

Elle entrouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par une fine brume d'eau fumante qui flottait dans toute la pièce et répandait un parfum musqué. Elle tendit le cou pour vérifier l'intérieur. 

Gokû était étendu dans la baignoire, la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermé, savourant visiblement le bain chaud. Il n'avait certainement pas entendu Bulma à cause des remous de l'eau mais elle se demandait s'il ressentait sa présence. Si c'était le cas, il n'en laissait rien paraître, immobile et muet. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose de lui. Juste sa tête et ses bras puissants, reposant sur les rebords du bassin. 

Elle entra et referma la porte avant de s'approcher à pas feutrés. La chaleur était suffocante. 

Elle s'assit au bord de la baignoire et le fixa un instant. Il ne réagissait toujours pas mais elle se doutait qu'il avait deviné sa présence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux naviguer sur son corps qui se dessinait au travers de l'eau trouble. Elle ne le distinguait pas avec une grande précision mais elle devait admettre que le spectacle était appréciable malgré tout. 

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Gokû. Enfin si, elle avait parfois profité du spectacle mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux, ça n'avait jamais été aussi précis qu'à cet instant et elle s'apercevait qu'au-delà de son sentiment de confusion et d'affolement, l'idée de faire plus que de regarder ce corps presque parfait excitait en elle une incroyable envie. Elle se souvenait leurs baisers sur la terrasse, le contact de son ami, ses gestes précautionneux. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, mais passé la honte du moment, elle avait aimé ça. 

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle fut saisie par le regard noir du Saïyen qui plongeait directement dans le sien. Elle eut l'impression de rougir et cilla pour se donner bonne contenance. 

\- Tu as… tout raconté à Végéta? Attaqua-t-elle avec moins d'assurance qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

En réponse, il lui adressa un sourire prédateur qui lui fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine.

\- Je t'avais dit que je le ferai, articula-t-il avec amusement.  
\- Je t'ai pas pris au sérieux. A quoi t'as pensé en faisant ça? protesta-t-elle.  
\- J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'avais besoin d'en parler, répliqua-t-il en haussant une épaule.

Il ne semblait pas perturbé par le ton accusateur de Bulma et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur son décolleté. La vapeur d'eau commençait à coller le tissu à sa peau d'une manière provocante. Bulma eut envie de sourire mais elle se contint. Elle se pencha très lentement en avant, en appui sur un bras agrippé au rebord de la baignoire. Une jubilation intense s'empara d'elle en voyant une lueur s'allumer dans l'œil du Saïyen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand tu lui en as parlé? Chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Il a dit…

La voix de Gokû mourut et elle réalisa qu'il était toujours hypnotisé par la forme de ses seins moulés dans le tissu humide de son top. 

\- Gokû? Gokû? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Insista-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il leva les yeux vers elle à nouveau. 

\- Ho… Euh… Il a dit que je ne devais rien faire sans… qu'il m'y autorise.

Elle se redressa subitement avec surprise. 

\- Il a dit ça? s'exclama-t-elle.

Le Saïyen hocha la tête rêveusement, le regard à nouveau vampirisé par les courbes de son buste.

Bulma pencha la tête de côté et réfléchit un moment. Ses yeux naviguèrent à nouveau sur les formes du Saïyen allongé dans l'eau trouble de la baignoire. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je vois, conclut-elle à voix basse.

Elle retira tranquillement son T-shirt moulant. Prenant le temps de désengager un à un ses bras des manches avant de balancer le vêtement par terre.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Bulma, murmura Gokû qui ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Sans l'écouter, elle se leva et retira son pantalon sans se hâter. Elle sentait ses yeux qui examinait le moindre de ses mouvements avec une certaine panique mais n'y prêta pas attention. Quand elle fut en sous-vêtement, elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire serein.

\- Ne fais pas quoi? J'ai envie d'un bain et, eh bien je suis dans ma maison, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait mis de la lingerie. Un petit luxe qu'elle s'offrait désormais tous les jours comme une consolation toute à fait personnelle puisque Végéta ne l'approchait plus. L'expression gourmande de Gokû lui fit comprendre qu'à l'inverse de Végéta, il semblait apprécier ce détail et bizarrement, elle en fut ravie. 

Elle enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et entra dans l'eau, ravivant un peu plus l'affolement de Gokû.

\- Bulma, ne viens pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bredouilla-t-il avec embarras en tentant de se redresser pour s'assoir.

Elle réussit à l'en empêcher. Elle avait placé un pied de chaque côté de son corps et s'assit sur lui, juste en dessous de son entrejambe.

\- Pourquoi pas? demanda-t-elle avec provocation.  
\- Parce que… Parce que…

Elle se pencha vers lui sans plus pouvoir ignorer sa raideur qui frottait contre son ventre. Elle le dévisagea avec délectation. Il était partagé entre le besoin ardent de la voir se rapprocher et celui de la repousser. Ses traits étaient ceux de la panique embarrassée mais la lueur dans ses yeux était tout l'inverse.

Elle remonta pour se rapprocher de son visage, frôlant son pénis du bout des doigts dans un va et vient insistant.

\- Parce que? Demanda-t-elle avec innocence.  
\- Parce que j'ai promis que je ne ferai rien sans… Sans sa permission et…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un hoquet tandis que Bulma l'empoignait doucement. Il attrapa vivement son poignet comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, il n'essaya pas de la faire lâcher.

\- J'emmerde sa permission, et toi? souffla Bulma avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. 

Elle l'embrassa très lentement, cherchant sa langue, léchant ses lèvres par jeu. Elle le sentait durcir au creux de sa paume mais ne se décidait pas à imprimer le moindre mouvement d'encouragement pour son érection. 

\- Bulma, gémit-il d'un ton implorant.

Alors qu'il semblait lui demander de s'éloigner, une de ses mains se referma sur l'un des seins de Bulma. Elle le laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à son impulsion et lui rende son baiser. Il lâcha son poignet, se redressa et s'assit en la serrant contre lui tout en passant frénétiquement ses lèvres dans son cou. 

Elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de satisfaction à son contact. Elle sentit ses mains chercher l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et la défaire, libérant sa poitrine. Il plongea son nez entre ses seins, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. 

Il y avait dans ses caresses quelque chose de différent de Végéta, de la douceur et de l'attention, comme une précaution inattendue qu'elle se surprit à aimer. 

Elle continua à l'embrasser en réponse à l'avidité de ses mains sur son corps puis finit par le repousser doucement. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, un peu désemparé qui la fit fondre intérieurement. Elle eut un petit sourire et le contraint à se relever pour s'assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, exposant son érection à l'air libre. 

Elle s'agenouilla dans la baignoire et ramena son pénis vers ses lèvres. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux tandis qu'il l'observait docilement.

\- Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas? murmura-t-elle.

Il déglutit et hocha la tête, son regard brûlant la suppliant de continuer. Elle eut presque envie de rire et le caressa doucement. Il était si réactif qu'elle freina aussitôt son mouvement de peur d'aller trop loin. Elle le sentait proche de ses limites. Il ne mentait décidément pas quand il disait que ça l'obsédait.

Elle glissa son pénis entre ses lèvres et l'enfonça doucement dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement d'impatience. Elle sentit le goût légèrement sucré des sels de bains sur sa langue. Elle remonta aussi doucement qu'elle était descendu et joua avec sa langue sur sa peau gonflée. Il eut un soupir de plaisir qui fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine de Bulma. 

Elle sentait son propre désir monter en elle de manière stupéfiante mais s'efforça de l'ignorer. 

Elle s'appliqua à jouer alternativement de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de sa bouche en entier, écoutant ses râles de satisfaction avec délice. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la main du Saïyen se poser sur sa tête. Il enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides, guidant ses mouvements avec douceur et fermeté. 

Elle sentait sa propre excitation commencer à lui jouer des tours et elle fut tentée de passer à d'autres plaisirs. Elle se ravisa cependant. Ce qu'elle avait voulu avant tout, c'était donner une petite leçon aux deux Saïyens, elle n'avait pas compté que ça lui plairait autant.

Il la contraint à accélérer et elle dut se résigner à perdre le contrôle des choses. 

\- Bulma, siffla-t-il, je vais…

Elle avait compris avant même qu'il ne la prévienne et éloigna ses lèvres de son pénis, juste à temps pour le voir se répandre sous son nez. Elle continuait à le caresser sans s'inquiéter de la semence qui éclaboussait ses doigts. Le spectacle l'hypnotisait tandis que le râle de Gokû résonnait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. 

Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur sa verge, le sel du Saïyen se mélangeant aux effluves du bain. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se maitrisait plus, ramassant précautionneusement toute trace de lui où qu'elle se niche. 

C'est lui qui dût la repousser doucement à la fin, pour se replonger dans le bain. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle se sentait tellement excitée maintenant qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus.

Il saisit son menton d'une main et plaça son pouce sur ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit.

\- Tu sais, il va être vraiment furax, releva Gokû.

Alors seulement, elle repensa à Végéta. Il allait être furieux. Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- J'espère bien, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. 

Goku eut un léger froncement de sourcil. 

\- Mais je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça dans son dos. Je croyais que c'était mal.

Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la base de son crâne et le ramena vers elle.

\- Et bien, les choses ont changé, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il lui rendit son baiser mais finit par la repousser doucement. Ce fut au tour de Bulma de froncer les sourcils. 

\- Bulma, je lui ai promis qu'il ne se passerait rien sans qu'il le sache, objecta-t-il.  
\- C'est pas un peu tard pour ça? ricana-t-elle avec amertume.  
\- Ne te fâche pas, je vais lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'il finira par être d'accord. Si on le laisse regarder, il voudra bien. 

Elle eut un sursaut et le lâcha aussitôt. 

\- Regarder? S'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

Gokû lui sourit et écarta une mèche de cheveux collée à sa joue. 

\- Pourquoi pas? ça peut être marrant? Tu trouves pas?

Il avait demandé ça avec une telle décontraction qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, perdue dans la confusion de ce qu'il venait de lui dire tandis qu'il sortait de la baignoire et attrapait une serviette. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers elle, toujours souriant.

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça, lui lança-t-il avec innocence.


	9. Chapter 9

Végéta sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, martelant sans relâche les battements agités de son cœur dans tout son crâne. C'en était étourdissant. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait le souffle court et s'arrêta un instant au milieu du couloir qu'il était en train de remonter à grandes enjambées. Il entendit au loin la voix de Gokû qui parlait à Bulma et, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir ses paroles, il comprit qu'il était en train de sortir de la salle de bains.

Végéta serra les poings sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait presque envie de faire demi-tour pour lui donner la raclée qu'il méritait. Mais une préoccupation bien plus envahissante dominait son esprit et l'empêcha d'aller lui demander des comptes pour avoir manqué à sa parole de ne pas toucher Bulma sans son consentement. 

Il écouta le pas de Gokû qui regagnait sa chambre, seul. Un sourire inconscient étira les lèvres de Végéta. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été plus loin qu'une pipe.

Végéta n'en avait pas vu grand-chose par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Gokû lui tournait le dos, mais il avait entendu l'effet que ça lui avait fait. Passé la stupeur et l'irritation de surprendre Bulma et leur invité, Végéta avait peu à peu fini par apprécier le spectacle. 

Il baissa les yeux et frotta légèrement son entrejambe, déclenchant instantanément un frisson délicieux qui remonta tout son échine. Il siffla en se mordant les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça. 

Il reprit sa marche le long du couloir et entra sans hésitation dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait en temps normal avec Bulma. 

Il resta un moment indécis après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, puis s'assit au bord du lit et reposa sa main sur la bosse qui se dessinait en transparence sous le spandex de son pantalon. Il caressa très lentement le tissu de sa paume et un faible grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il n'allait certainement pas rester comme ça mais il était hors de question qu'il se satisfasse tout seul comme s'il n'avait aucune autre solution. 

Il y avait une tension inhabituelle en lui qui tenait tout à la fois, de la colère, du désir de possession et de l'excitation sexuelle. Tout se mélangeait mais ce n'était pas très important. Ce qui était important, c'était ce besoin qu'il avait d'évacuer cette pression en lui. 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que Bulma n'apparaisse, enveloppée dans une serviette. Elle s'immobilisa en s'apercevant de sa présence. 

Il la toisa d'un air impassible, détaillant son expression surprise. 

\- Ferme la porte, énonça-t-il calmement.

Elle s'exécuta lentement sans le lâcher des yeux, comme si elle le surveillait. Puis, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui tout en continuant à le défier du regard. Il y avait comme un dialogue silencieux entre eux mais Végéta ne savait pas dire si elle se doutait qu'il l'avait surprise dans la salle de bains avec Gokû. 

Elle se posta devant lui. Il était toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Il détacha ses yeux des siens et les laissa descendre le long de son corps masqué par la serviette serrée autour d'elle. Il leva sa main et la posa sur son pubis. Il la fit remonter lentement vers son abdomen, agrippant doucement l'ourlet de la serviette au passage. 

Elle le laissa faire sans bouger. Il sentait son regard sur lui, guettant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était tendue, elle aussi. Pas très étonnant. Il ignorait si ce constat le réjouissait ou le mettait en colère mais il augmenta la tension en lui. Il saisit le rebord de la serviette et la tira fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dénoue et tombe sur le sol, laissant Bulma nue et frémissante devant lui. 

Elle n'avait pas fait un geste pour tenter de rattraper la serviette. Elle portait encore sa culotte en dentelle détrempée qui ne cachait plus rien mais qui confirmait à Végéta que Gokû ne l'avait pas touchée. C'était elle qui avait touché Gokû en réalité. Elle l'avait sucé et cet imbécile était parti comme ça. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était souvenu de sa promesse à Végéta, peut-être était-ce Bulma qui avait refusé d'aller plus loin mais le résultat était le même. Végéta pouvait sentir le désir de sa femme, quasiment à l'odeur, et la tension monta d'un cran. Un sourire carnassier lui monta aux lèvres.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait toujours au travers des mèches humides qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il avait du mal à déchiffrer son expression de là où il était mais il devinait assez bien qu'elle était tout à la fois méfiante et offerte. 

Il prit son poignet et la tira vers le sol. Elle ne résista pas au mouvement et s'accroupit lentement pour être à peu près à sa hauteur. Il lâcha son poignet et fit courir sa main le long de la courbe de son épaule avant de faire pression pour qu'elle descende encore d'un cran. Elle fut déséquilibrée par son geste et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'agenouiller d'un coup en face de lui. 

Il passa sa main dans sa nuque et la plaqua à la base de son crâne pour attirer la tête de Bulma vers lui. Il se pencha en avant pour venir à sa rencontre, comme s'il avait l'intention de l'embrasser. Elle crut que c'était ce qu'il allait faire et elle avait déjà fermé les yeux lorsqu'il stoppa son mouvement à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. 

Il la sentit se raidir sous le coup de la frustration. 

\- Je t'ai vu dans la salle de bains avec lui, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Il n'y avait aucune timidité dans le bleu de son regard. Tout au contraire, une lueur amusée et indécente y brillait et elle eut un sourire.

\- Alors, tu as regardé finalement? Ça t'a plu? Riposta-t-elle avec défi. 

Il resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux mais elle resta indifférente à son geste. 

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit? Grogna-t-il gravement, tout ce que tu fais avec lui, on le refera en mieux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Sa langue chercha avidement celle de Bulma et elle se prêta au jeu de sa fougue. 

Il finit par rompre le baiser en emprisonnant un moment la lèvre de Bulma entre les siennes puis sourit. 

\- Salé, murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même. 

Il n'avait pas lâché la nuque de Bulma et il plongea sa main libre dans son pantalon pour libérer son pénis dur de l'emprise des vêtements. Il ramena la tête de sa femme vers son entrejambe et posa son membre gonflé sur le bord de ses lèvres. 

\- Montre-moi ce que tu lui as fait, alors, souffla-t-il. 

Elle ut à peine un instant d'hésitation avant d'obéir en passant sa langue sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et réprima son besoin de la presser de sauter les préliminaires. Il voulait qu'elle fasse exactement comme avec Gokû, il devait donc se plier à sa façon. Il se contenta de crisper ses doigts dans ses cheveux. 

Il se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit enfin sa bouche chaude autour de lui. Il était si excité que s'il ne se maîtrisait pas, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'aller jusqu’au bout. Gokû n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Ce crétin était tellement en manque qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle et Végéta était même sûr qu'il ne se donnait aucun mal pour prolonger le plaisir.

Il sentit les doigts de Bulma se joindre à la danse et le masser doucement aux meilleurs endroits, aux meilleurs moments. Il lâcha un soupir rauque et, se rappelant que Gokû n'avait pas eu beaucoup de retenue pour contenir ses râles, il décida que le bruit qu'il ferait n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance. 

Après quelques minutes, les soupirs se muèrent en gémissements. Alors, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de la chambre. 

\- Bulma? C'est moi, je peux entrer? Demanda la voix assourdie de Gokû

Bulma s'interrompit brutalement et tourna la tête vers la porte en balbutiant. 

\- Heu… Je…

Végéta resserra sa griffe sur ses cheveux pour la faire taire. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. 

\- Qu'il entre, murmura Végéta. 

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air incertain mais ne se décida pas à inviter Gokû à entrer. Végéta la fixait avec envie. Il ramena sa tête vers lui pour qu'elle poursuive ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle eut à nouveau un instant d'hésitation mais il sentit bientôt le contact de sa bouche autour de son pénis.

\- Entre! Clama-t-il à l'attention de l'autre Saïyen.

La porte s'ouvrit et, sur le pas de la porte, Gokû se figea un instant au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Végéta savoura son air surpris, puis le regard de Gokû, qui s'était instantanément focaliser sur la tête de Bulma qui lui tournait le dos, remonta vers celui de Végéta. 

Le grand Saïyen referma instinctivement la porte derrière lui et Végéta fut satisfait de constater qu'il n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour sortir. 

\- Tu n'as pas… tenu exactement ta parole, haleta Végéta à son attention. 

Gokû s'adossa à la porte et croisa les bras, comme pour mieux observer la scène. Ses yeux luisants passaient de la tête de Bulma au visage crispé de Végéta. 

\- Ça ne t'a pas échappé, à ce que je vois. Tu étais là? Répliqua-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Végéta lâcha un sifflement de plaisir. Avoir l'autre Saïyen en tant que spectateur doublait son excitation, mais ça éveillait aussi une sorte de besoin de maîtriser tous les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi facile à vaincre que lui. Les deux sentiments combinés étaient redoutables. 

Végéta se pencha en arrière en appui sur une main, sans perdre Gokû des yeux par l'interstice de ses paupières mi-closes. L'ancien Prince se sentit bientôt submergé et lâcha un râle bref et tout à fait involontaire. Bulma aussi pouvait être redoutable et elle semblait décidée à lui faire lâcher prise. 

Il eut un étourdissement. Il ferma les yeux et ne se rendit même plus compte des gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Quand il entrouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il s'aperçut que Gokû caressait sa braguette avec insistance et ce détail déclencha un déclic instantané dans sa tête. Il jouit avec un cri incontrôlable. Bulma parvint à se libérer suffisamment de son emprise pour s'éloigner de lui et le laisser se répandre à l'air libre. 

Il tenta maladroitement de la contraindre à continuer à le sucer mais l'émotion lui avait fait un peu perdre pied et elle n'eut aucun mal à lui résister. Il se souvint alors vaguement qu'il lui avait demandé de faire exactement comme avec Gokû. 

Il la lâcha et se redressa, tête baissée. Il sentit Bulma revenir à la charge pour nettoyer sa semence de sa langue. Il entrouvrit ses paupières pour la regarder faire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle lui sourit. Elle était belle. Il lui sourit en retour. 

Il posa une main sur sa joue et de l'autre lui prit la main pour la relever. Elle se laissa faire et Végéta la guida pour s'allonger sur le lit. Son regard navigua sur son corps nu, sur la culotte encore humide et translucide. Il laissa courir ses doigts le long de son abdomen et jusqu'à ses seins et elle se cambra légèrement à son contact. Ses yeux bleus et graves le fixaient avec douceur. 

Il se tourna alors vers Gokû. Le grand Saïyen semblait agité. Il s'était avancé à mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit et tenait sa ceinture avec nervosité. Végéta sourit. 

\- Je t'autorise, Kakarott, souffla-t-il. 

Gokû cilla et pinça les lèvres en contemplant Bulma étendue sur le lit. Il s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit et posa un genou sur le matelas. Végéta étendit sa main pour faire barrage.

\- Sois à la hauteur, grogna-t-il d'un air grave.

Gokû hocha simplement la tête avant de poursuivre sa progression à quatre pattes sur le lit. Bulma tressaillit lorsqu'il entra dans son champ de vision mais il mettait une délicatesse curieuse dans chacun de ses gestes. Il écarta doucement les mèches collées à son visage et l'embrassa doucement, tout en laissant sa main caresser doucement sa peau, depuis son cou, jusqu'à son abdomen, en contournant ses seins. 

Végéta pouvait voir la chair de poule dans le sillon de son contact et il pouvait aussi sentir Bulma qui se décontractait progressivement, savourant le baiser, un baiser chaste, de lèvres à lèvres, sans rapport avec la fougue de celui que Végéta lui avait donné quelques temps auparavant. 

Bulma passa sa main dans la chevelure de jais de Gokû et l'invita à approfondir son baiser. Il ne se fit pas prier et bientôt leurs langues s'emmêlèrent avec un faible bruit de succion. 

Il continuait à la caresser gentiment et Végéta remarqua que le corps de Bulma ondulait presque en réaction à l'effleurement de sa peau. Elle en voulait manifestement plus. 

Gokû ne se pressa pas pour autant. Il saisit l'un de ses seins à pleine main et commença à le masser paresseusement. Il rompit alors leur baiser et passa ses lèvres dans le cou de Bulma. Elle rejeta aussitôt sa tête en arrière avec un soupir qui en disait long sur l'effet qu'il lui faisait. 

Végéta pencha la tête pour tenter de capter son regard mais elle avait fermé les yeux.

Gokû se redressa et la main qui tenait le sein descendit lentement le long de ses côtes jusqu'à l'élastique de la culotte. Il l'attrapa et le souleva sans hâte. Il eut besoin de ses deux mains pour tirer le sous-vêtement vers le bas. Bulma se souleva aussitôt pour lui faciliter la tâche et Gokû put faire glisser la culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles pour l'en débarrasser définitivement.

Il posa alors les yeux sur le corps complètement nu qui s'offrait à lui. Il se mordit les lèvres et interrogea Végéta du regard avec hésitation. L'ancien Prince se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête pour marquer son accord. 

En réponse, Gokû fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jeta au sol, dévoilant son torse impressionnant sans autre manière. Il reporta son attention sur Bulma tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Sans la lâcher des yeux, il prit son temps pour retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. 

Ce ne fut que quand il se retourna vers le lit que Végéta s'aperçut à quel point il était excité. Végéta n'avait pas deviné qu'il l'était autant. Les gestes du grand Saïyen était trop mesuré jusque-là et Végéta se fit la réflexion qu'il se maîtrisait peut-être mieux qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, Gokû lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui adressa un petit sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. Végéta se raidit imperceptiblement mais ne réagit pas. 

Gokû revint vers Bulma et écarta doucement ses jambes. Elle eut un instant de résistance finit par céder. Végéta était toujours assis au pied du lit et voyait très exactement tout ce que Gokû venait de mettre à découvert. Le grand Saïyen étudia Bulma un moment puis enfonça profondément deux doigts en elle. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir à ce geste inattendu et se cambra.

Il retira lentement ses doigts luisants et les fourra dans sa bouche comme pour tester leur goût. Il eut un faible sourire et se pencha vers elle. Végéta ne voyait plus. La tête de Gokû masquait tout mais Bulma lâcha aussitôt un gémissement en agrippant les draps fiévreusement et cela suffit. 

Gokû resta indifférent à sa réaction et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, avec ses doigts et sa langue. Bulma eut un cri plus franc et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire. 

\- Gokû! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix implorante sans que Végéta puisse déterminer ce qu'elle l'implorait de faire ou de ne pas faire. 

Il se sentait lui-même durcir légèrement mais implacablement. Il s'allongea sur le lit pour se hisser à la hauteur du visage de Bulma. Son expression d'extase contenue éveilla quelque chose en lui. Il avança sa main et caressa ses cheveux doucement tandis qu'elle continuait à gémir avec force. 

A son contact, elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il y lut une sorte de désespoir qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu as le droit de jouir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Et, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette permission, elle se cambra dans un soubresaut et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri plus puissant que les autres. 

Il contemplait le spectacle avec une intense jubilation, continuant à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle mit du temps à calmer sa respiration et quand elle retira ses mains, elle arborait une expression étourdie, les joues rosies par l'émotion. 

Gokû s'était redressé et la fixait avec satisfaction, un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se caresser. 

Il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta sans réticence et il la saisit délicatement par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux face à lui. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis au bord du lit et Végéta dut se décaler pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Prenant sa taille à deux mains, Gokû la souleva avec précaution et positionna son pénis de manière à la pénétrer légèrement. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour maintenir son équilibre. 

Végéta la voyait se mordre les lèvres en anticipant la suite. 

Très lentement, Gokû approfondit sa pénétration, guidant Bulma cran par cran. Un râle rauque semblait emprisonné dans la gorge du Saïyen tout le temps que ça dura. Bulma avait fermé les yeux et semblait savourer l'instant.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, Gokû plaça une main sur l'épaule de Bulma et fit pression pour achever d'un seul coup l'introduction. Elle lâcha un hoquet en même temps qu'il eut un faible gémissement. 

Il resta un moment en elle sans bouger. Son expression tenait tout à la fois d'un soulagement et d'un plaisir intense. Puis, gardant une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule, il la souleva à nouveau avant de la rasseoir complètement sur lui. Il accompagnait le mouvement de son propre bassin. 

Végéta les observa. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Leur délice était indiscutablement partagé et l'ancien Prince s'en trouva étrangement satisfait. Plus que satisfait, excité même. 

Gokû, qui avait été patient et délicat jusqu'à présent, accéléra rapidement la cadence et les seins de Bulma se mirent à danser au rythme des va-et vient. 

Le grand Saïyen était de plus en plus bruyant et de plus en plus brutal. Végéta s'en inquiéta vaguement mais remarqua que Bulma ne protestait pas, bien au contraire. 

Dans un dernier mouvement, plus brusque que les autres, Gokû lâcha un cri. Il maintint Bulma au plus proche de lui tandis qu'il jouissait longuement en elle. Elle avait crié aussi mais le son qu'elle avait lâché avait largement été couvert par celui de son partenaire. 

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement en attendant de reprendre leurs esprits. Végéta fut troublé d'assister à cette étreinte. Il s'étonnait de ne trouver aucune trace de jalousie en lui, c'était un sentiment qu'il s'était attendu à voir surgir d'un moment à l'autre et pourtant c'était loin de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était comme si il participait à cette étreinte… Comme s'il était fusionné avec Gokû.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haloa. Update très, très en retard mais update quand même. Merci pour toutes les gentilles choses.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux et cilla un instant, encore étourdie par le sommeil profond dont elle venait de s'éveiller. Il faisait nuit et la chambre baignait dans la lueur bleuté de la lune qui tombait de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas tout à fait secs et elle avait froid.

Son regard tomba sur le corps massif qui reposait devant elle. Son esprit mit un temps avant d'identifier Gokû. Il était étendu sur le ventre, la tête posée sur l'un de ses avants bras replié, et dormait à poing fermé.

Les yeux de Bulma coururent sur son corps nu et un sourire involontaire lui vint aux lèvres. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il était si bon. Etrangement, elle aurait juré qu'il était maladroit, un peu brusque limite nigaud, mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait sérieusement démontré le contraire quelques heures auparavant.

Elle avait pris du plaisir avec lui et elle n'en ressentait aucune honte. Elle trouvait ça inquiétant. Ce n'était pas bien. Il y avait Chichi, il y avait tout le reste. Cette pensée n'arrivait pas à éveiller la moindre culpabilité en elle et elle devait reconnaître que dans son égoïsme insondable, elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée de Végéta. Bien sûr il y avait Chichi, mais ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait lui faire de mal. C'était pour ça que Bulma avait pris soin de demander au Dragon de lui effacer la mémoire. Quant à Végéta…

Bulma roula de l'autre côté et le trouva endormi auprès d'elle. Il était encore habillé. Bulma et Gokû s'étaient endormis après leur étreinte et Végéta ne les en avait pas empêchés. Il s'était étendu auprès d'eux et les avait observés jusqu'à ce que Bulma ferme les yeux. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que leur expérience de ce soir l'avait ébranlé. Elle l'avait compris quand il les avait laissé tranquillement s'endormir côte à côte. Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il avait paru abasourdi.

Maintenant, il dormait allongé sur le côté, tourné vers elle. Elle frissonna. Il faisait frais et les deux Saïyens de chaque côté d'elle l'empêchait de se glisser sous la couverture. Elle se blottit en cuiller contre Végéta et il passa instinctivement son bras sur elle. Elle savoura sa chaleur et contempla Gokû qui dormait un peu plus loin sur le matelas.

Son corps était indiscutablement impressionnant. Un peu différent de celui de Végéta. Plus fin peut-être. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement de Végéta qui se pressaient un peu plus contre elle. Elle le sentait durcir dans son dos, mais resta immobile.

Au bout d'un moment, la main du Saïyen remonta lentement de sa hanche à ses seins et elle tressaillit. Il releva la tête pour se pencher sur elle et passa ses lèvres dans son cou en caressant lentement l'un de ses seins. Elle le sentit la soulever doucement et la basculer sur le ventre.

Elle le laissa faire sans résister. Comment aurait-elle pu décemment résisté maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé avec Gokû?

Elle sentit ses mains parcourir son corps et contre toute attente, un désir nouveau s'éveilla en elle. Elle aurait juré que ses sens étaient repus après Gokû mais à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle étouffa un gémissement de surprise en sentant ses doigts en elle. Elle était encore humide de ses ébats précédents et quelque chose coula entre ses cuisses lorsque Végéta retira ses doigts.

Elle ne le voyait pas, allongée sur le ventre, mais elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Végéta le lui avait dit. _Tout ce qu'il te fera, je le ferai en mieux._ Elle ferma les yeux et attendit en tressaillant. Il releva légèrement sa taille et écarta ses jambes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle perçut un contact très léger. C'était un effleurement plutôt. Enfin elle sentit sa langue. Elle eut un soupir involontaire et agrippa doucement le drap en prévision de ce qui l'attendait. Au départ, ce fut juste une sensation agréable et insistante puis le délice se fit plus pressant, éveillant un appétit grandissant au creux de son ventre.

Elle parvenait à limiter les sons qu'elle émettait mais à l'évidence, Végéta voulait faire les choses à son rythme, ignorant l'avidité qui dévorait sa femme. Il avait décidé de l'exciter au maximum avant de passer aux choses sérieuses et ça la rendit rapidement dingue.

En appui sur un coude, elle finit par passer sa main libre entre son ventre et le matelas et à la glisser jusqu'à son entrejambe pour satisfaire elle-même l'urgence de son corps. Végéta eut un faible grognement et elle fut convaincue qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il saisit les doigts de sa femme et les guida lui-même pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Elle renonça à toute initiative et le laissa faire. Elle sentait la moiteur le long de ses phalanges et gémit avec insistance, nichant son nez dans le creux des draps pour éviter de crier plus fort quand l'orgasme la saisit.

Quelque chose explosa en elle et elle perdit pied. Quand elle revint peu à peu à la réalité, il s'était éloigné d'elle, sans lâcher ses hanches.

Avant même qu'elle réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il la pénétra d'un mouvement long. La sensation de délice engourdi en elle fut aussitôt ravivée. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était si dur. Elle voulut le regarder par-dessus son épaule mais il la repoussa en avant et elle retomba en appui sur ses avant-bras.

Il commença des mouvements lents mais appuyés. A chaque fois, le plaisir montait en elle de manière insensée. Elle grogna légèrement, savourant cette impression de plénitude. Elle mesurait à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ses gestes étaient plus brusques que ceux de Gokû, moins attentionnés mais tout aussi empressés.

Au travers de ses yeux mi-clos, son regard vide tomba sur Gokû qui était toujours étendu devant elle. Elle eut un frémissement en réalisant qu'il était réveillé et la regardait, immobile et silencieux. Contre toute attente, cela amplifia toutes ses sensations et elle lâcha un cri. Elle aurait pensé que ce serait un cri de panique mais ça sonnait comme un cri de plaisir. Elle éprouvait un vague malaise à soutenir le regard noir du Saïyen qui lui faisait face mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il était réveillé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il avait assisté à tout depuis le début.

Il la dévisageait avec insistance et, alors que ça aurait dû l'intimider, elle s'aperçut qu'elle lâchait prise de plus en plus. Un second orgasme l'ébranla lorsqu'elle sentit son mari se répandre en elle. Dans l'étourdissement elle senti Gokû se pencher vers elle, tendre une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, puis se pencher sur son visage pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle se sentait noyée, engourdie dans une transe imperturbable. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Elle perçut encore le mouvement de son ami qui se redressait pour s'assoir, tandis que Végéta s'écartait d'elle doucement. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et laissa son esprit dériver.

Elle entendit Gokû chuchoter quelque chose et Végéta répondre par un grognement inaudible. Quelqu'un lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux et elle sourit avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Quand elle s'éveilla à nouveau, le soleil était levé et elle eut un sursaut en vérifiant l'horloge. Il n'était pas loin de huit heures et Trunks n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, s'il n'était pas déjà levé. Elle s'assit d'un seul mouvement dans le lit et son regard tomba sur Gokû, étendu et endormi à côté d'elle.

Une seule idée explosa dans son crâne. Il était tard déjà et si le gamin était déjà réveillé, il finirait par venir la chercher dans sa chambre et les trouverait comme ça. Elle se précipita hors du lit et courut jusqu'à son armoire pour y prendre le premier pyjama qui lui tomba sous la main et l'enfiler à la hâte avant de se ruer hors de la chambre.

Le couloir était désert et quelques bruits montaient du rez-de-chaussée. Elle marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la chambre de Trunks, tout en finissant de se boutonner, et ouvrit la porte sans précaution. Son regard se focalisa aussitôt sur le lit de l'enfant. Vide. Son sang se figea. Trunks était levé et peut-être… Et s'il était déjà venu dans la chambre et qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée?

Elle eut un vertige et passa une main moite sur son front. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé à tout ça? Comment expliquerait-elle à Trunks ce qu'il avait vu, s'il avait vu quelque chose? La honte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à ressentir cette nuit lui remonta d'un coup au cerveau, comme si elle s'était consciencieusement accumulée pendant toutes ses heures pour mieux lui sauter à la figure maintenant.

Elle reprit son chemin le long du couloir vers l'escalier et descendit prudemment les marches, comme si un monstre pouvait surgir à tout moment. Les bruits venaient de la cuisine, elle entendit la voix de son fils marmonner quelque chose.

Elle s'avança avec appréhension jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine. Trunks était installé à table, en train de petit-déjeuner et son père était assis en face de lui.

Elle resta figée un instant, réalisant que Végéta avait dû lui préparer son petit déjeuner et calculant mentalement que rien de ce qui faisait les habitudes de l'enfant ne semblait manquer sur la table.

Trunks tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Ça va, maman? T'as une drôle de tête, salua-t-il gaiement.

Elle passa nerveusement ses mèches désordonnées derrière son oreille, comme pour se rendre présentable.

\- Je… J'ai eu une nuit un peu…agitée, bredouilla-t-elle piteusement.

\- T'as fait des cauchemars? Demanda Trunks avec un air soucieux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Végéta qui restait concentré sur sa propre assiette, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est ça, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la table pour se servir un café et détourner l'attention.

Trunks la fixa silencieusement mais ne posa pas plus de question.

\- Je t'amène chez ta grand-mère, reprit-elle après sa première gorgée de café.

Sa voix était devenue claire et assurée, même si la mine sombre de Trunks lui serra le cœur.

\- C'est vraiment obligé? Grommela le garçon.

Elle pencha la tête de côté avec un air sévère.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de refuser de rendre visite à ta grand-mère, elle qui se plie en quatre pour te faire plaisir, sermonna-t-elle.

Elle avait quelques scrupules de l'accuser, lui, de ne pas être gentil alors qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était elle qui l'éloignait. Pourtant, ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit, et plus encore ce qui avait failli se produire au matin, lui démontrait que son fils devait absolument être tenu à l'écart, le temps qu'elle règle cette histoire une fois pour toutes.

Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment elle avait cédé à cette folie.

\- M'man… C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

\- Ne discute pas. J'ai des choses à régler, je n'aurais pas le temps de veiller sur toi. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours.

Trunks leva les yeux vers son père, dans l'espoir qu'il lui vienne en aide mais Végéta se contenta de lui rendre un œil froid et impassible. Trunks se rendit à l'évidence que ses protestations ne serviraient à rien et poussa un soupir rageur et résigné.

Bulma le contempla un instant avec un vague sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se sentait souvent une mauvaise mère mais à cet instant, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle avait la certitude de se comporter comme une mère indigne.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit et quitta la cuisine avec sa tasse de café.

\- Habille-toi dès que tu as fini, Trunks, lâcha-t-elle.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle avait oublié que Gokû s'y trouvait toujours. Il était réveillé et contemplait le plafond d'un air heureux, les mains derrière la tête, sa nudité totalement exposée.

Bulma eut un mouvement de recul et détourna instinctivement les yeux.

\- Merde, t'es toujours là, siffla-t-elle en vérifiant que la porte était bien fermée derrière elle.

Il la regarda et lui sourit.

\- Je viens de me réveiller, expliqua-t-il.

Elle posa sa tasse sur un meuble. Elle se sentait subitement fébrile.

\- Trunks est réveillé, il pourrait te trouver ici, chuchota-t-elle comme si son fils avait la moindre chance de les entendre à l'autre bout de la maison.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer béatement comme s'il pensait à autre chose. En posant ses yeux sur son entrejambe, elle s'aperçut qu'il pensait effectivement à autre chose et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Gokû, s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation, sors d'ici! Et putain, rhabille-toi!

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et s'engouffra dans son dressing pour commencer à s'habiller. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas très fraiche et qu'une douche lui ferait du bien mais son esprit agité lui soufflait que l'urgence était Trunks en premier lieu. Le gamin était malin et elle n'était pas sûr de savoir à quel point il était encore innocent. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser une minute de plus dans cette maison avec tout ce qui venait de s'y passer.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas perçu la présence de Gokû qui s'était approché derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra brusquement contre lui, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, le nez niché dans le creux de son cou.

Elle se raidit en sentant son excitation pressé contre son dos. Elle ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

\- J'ai encore envie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Il releva sa tête d'un seul coup.

\- Non? Plus jamais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée de désespoir.

_Non, plus jamais_. Ces mots qu'elle aurait dû dire sans la moindre hésitation ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. Elle soupira simplement et le repoussa.

\- Je dois m'occuper de Trunks, expliqua-t-elle, habille toi et débrouille toi pour qu'il ne te surprenne pas en sortant de la chambre.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et croisa ses yeux hésitants qui la fixaient. Elle comprit qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait aucune timidité, aucune honte en lui. Il se tenait là, devant elle, complètement nu et à moitié excité et il n'y voyait aucun mal. Et Bulma avait un peu l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Et celle de Végéta, aussi un peu, à la réflexion.

Elle le poussa quasiment en dehors du dressing et ferma la porte sur elle.

\- Va-t-en, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Sur le chemin de la maison de ses parents, elle repensa au regard de Gokû, à l'incompréhension qu'il lui avait renvoyée quand elle l'avait repoussé, et elle se demanda après tout si ce n'était pas une connerie d'éloigner Trunks de la maison. Il était peut-être le seul rempart qui l'empêchait de dérailler complètement et qui la motivait suffisamment pour refuser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Elle le contempla, assis sur le siège passager à côté d'elle. Il faisait la gueule. Elle passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. Définitivement, elle devait régler le problème elle-même; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se servir de lui comme alibi, au risque qu'il découvre l'impensable.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez ses grands-parents, Trunks ne tarda pas à changer d'humeur malgré tout et Bulma s'en sentit soulagée.

Elle prit le temps de prendre une tasse de thé avec sa mère qui avait mille choses insignifiantes à exprimer comme à son habitude. Bulma apprécia cette normalité loin de la perversion qui avait coloré sa nuit. Elle parvint même à oublier tout ça. Pour un peu, elle se serait installé avec Trunks chez sa mère.

\- Je vais saluer papa avant de partir, se résigna-t-elle à annoncer après une heure de discussions futiles avec Bunny.

Sa mère eut un petit rire.

\- Tu sais où le trouver bien sûr. Il est en train de travailler sur un truc avec le fils de Gokû, répondit-elle.

\- Gohan? s'écria Bulma d'un air interloqué.

Bunny hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Bulma se mordit la lèvre. Le nom de Gohan fit ressurgir toute sa préoccupation au sujet de Gokû et Végéta. Pire, il déterra le souvenir d'un Gohan ivre demandant d'un air suspicieux si elle avait déjà couché avec son père. Et que lui avait-elle répondu ce jour-là? Avec la plus parfaite indignation? _Jamais_.

\- Bien, j'en profiterai pour le saluer. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, reprit Bulma avec moins d'entrain qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle tomba sur le jeune homme avant même d'atteindre le labo de son père. Il en sortait et se dirigeait vers la maison d'un pas décidé.

\- Bulma! Interpela-t-il joyeusement.

Elle s'efforça d'afficher son sourire le plus naturel.

\- Gohan, quelle bonne surprise de te trouver là, répondit-elle. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur avant de reprendre.

\- Ton père m'aide pour un projet en électronique. J'aurais peut-être aussi quelques trucs à te demander, si tu veux bien, expliqua-t-il.

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que je sache et que mon père ne sache pas déjà, tu sais.

\- Je sais… Hm… Mais j'aurais voulu que tu me serves de cobaye pour ma présentation. Si tu veux bien.

Elle leva les mains avec un sourire figé.

\- Quand tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il se tut. Il y eut une sorte de silence embarrassé un moment.

\- Mon père est toujours chez vous? Demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.

Un froid saisit les tripes de Bulma. Pourquoi cette question? Comment savait-il? Une panique indescriptible s'empara d'elle. Les yeux de Gohan s'étaient rivés au sol et quand il releva la tête, son expression joviale était devenue sérieuse et préoccupée.

\- Tu sais que ça ne va pas très fort avec ma mère, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave.

_Chichi_. Comment Bulma avait-elle pu oublier tout ça? ça aussi c'était un vrai problème à régler. Ou est-ce que le problème de Bulma et celui de Chichi ne formaient pas finalement qu'un seul et même problème?

\- Gokû a laissé entendre quelque chose de ce genre, répondit-elle avec prudence.

\- Il vous a dit quelque chose? Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux, ma mère ne veut rien dire, poursuivit Gohan.

Bulma le regarda avec tristesse.

\- Je ne sais rien, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu peux essayer de parler avec lui, Bulma? Ma mère a toujours été dure avec lui mais elle lui a toujours tout pardonné. Absolument tout. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas?

Bulma se mordit les lèvres en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas Gohan. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina d'une manière qui retourna l'estomac de Bulma.

\- Super, je compte vraiment sur toi pour comprendre, ça a l'air sérieux cette fois-ci. De toute façon, je passerai te voir pour mon projet.

\- Ok, souffla Bulma en lui faisant un signe d'au-revoir tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle soupira. Il fallait que tout ça cesse. Ça allait bien trop loin.


End file.
